


戰爭？那個唸作戀愛吧！

by etrus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: BB, M/M, Personification, TF, Transformers movies 2007
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　此為TF（變形金剛）的同人小說，而且是擬人體，如果不能接受以及超死忠TF飯也請不要再繼續往下看。<br/>　　　　<br/>　　由於我只有看過電影版其他版本都沒看過，所以主要是以電影版為準，又加上我沒有看完所有的前後傳漫畫，以及透過非正規管道知道一點別種版本的設定，所以人物個性、關係一定會有跑，畢竟他們的版本實在太多了（掩面），請各位抱持著歡樂心情來看～<br/>　　　　<br/>　　主要配為BB（判官蜜蜂），由於我也吃MOP、天火天王星、鐵皮飛輪以及警爵，所以可能會有隱性閃=w=，這點也請注意一下</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　「噢～親愛的，跟我交往吧！」  
　　  
　　「去死吧！神經病！」  
　　  
　　夜晚，一輛警車停在路邊，看著路旁一名女子賞了面前與她談話的男子一巴掌，隨後氣呼呼的走掉，他們並不知道自己被默默的盯著看，同樣的也沒有察覺那輛黑色跑車上寫的不是一般的警車標語，而是「懲罰與奴役人民」之字樣。  
　　  
　　今天也是個無聊得讓人生鏽的日子。  
　　  
　　判官其實對街上的任何事物都沒興趣，更別提那種到處都是、全身都是水的碳基走來走去，要不是不想造成騷動，不然還真的很想變形打爛他們發洩一下什麼都不能作的情緒，幸好因為自己的車型選得對，至少讓碳基們離自己遠遠的不敢靠近。  
　　  
　　距離高速公路上的戰鬥結束、天王星叫自己先去養傷到現在，已經過了非常久的時間，身為狂派的戰士，並沒有所謂“想家”的懦弱情緒，況且也早就沒家了，說什麼想家那根本是個笑話。  
　　  
　　不過他承認，他非常想要回到同為狂派的變形金剛身邊，儘管他們很吵又神經質，還會大打出手亂丟東西，但比起眼前四處亂串、一碰就壞的碳基來說，他第一次知道原來狂派的人也還挺不錯，至少在耐打這點。  
　　  
　　狂派內部接收系統不知為何一直連不上，想要回去原本戰鬥的城鎮，卻不知道為何越走越遠，難不成這個外星球有著讓導航系統癱瘓的病毒？判官很嚴重的在思考這個問題。  
　　  
　　先前有偵測到狂派首領密卡登以及其他人的訊號，這讓他非常興奮，他知道敬愛的密卡登大人一定會復活，重新帶領狂派統治宇宙，原本想要前往支援，卻怎麼樣也都繞不過去，就在他亟欲發揮實力時，卻發現密卡登的訊號又再度消失，其他狂派的也是，彷彿發生了什麼事情說好了把他丟下然後全部不見。  
　　  
　　該不會就真的跟天王星所說的，地球上就只剩下他一隻狂派？那他到底要幹嘛？統治地球？還是繼續尋找地球殘留的博派狂打一頓？  
　　  
　　每次只要想到這個地方，線路就會過熱讓他有誤報性的頭痛，於是他決定再去飆個車讓自己放鬆一下，反正在這個地球上只有他去找碳基的碴，不會有碳基敢來開警車紅單。  
　　  
　　不過在此之前，他有個問題需要解決，一個生命體都需要解決的事情──填飽肚子，要填飽肚子不難，對於狂派來說，想要的東西就去搶就好，沒什麼困難的，但困擾就在於該怎麼吃，身為高傲的狂派戰士，他實在很討厭必須被動的停車、被人灌食，完全不能決定自己一口要吃多少，而這種沒人權的進食方法非常令人不爽的就是最能不引起騷動的方法。  
　　  
　　雖然不是沒有短時間（以變形金剛的時間來算）臥藏在地球偵查，但那時候補給的能量還足夠，現在不但面臨大戰，又是得花上一點時間待命跟搜查，自然是需要補充能量，勉為其難地補充幾次後，他真的是打從心底的討厭那樣的進食方法。  
　　  
　　判官開始分析起先前他擷取到的訊息，他相信這會解決他現在苦惱的問題，這個訊息似乎是從很久很久以前所留下的，要不是他仔細搜查（因為很閒），不然這個訊息應該會埋沒直到地球毀滅都沒人發現；這個訊息很特別，是用著人類無法理解的塞伯坦語言所編寫的訊號，而發出此訊息的人，居然是傳聞幾百年前就因為事故而停擺當機的天王星老相好天火所寫的，難不成就是因為天火的訊號跳躍時空來到地球，所以才會造成機體停擺嗎？  
　　  
　　算了，那不關我的事。  
　　  
　　判官決定不再去想事情的前因後果，頂多通知一下天王星然後就立刻離開（因為八成那傢伙會因為這消息而歇斯底里一陣子），真正令他在意是訊息的內容，那是教導變形金剛如何轉換變形模式變成碳基模樣，以達到完全潛入的方法。  
　　  
　　這或許可以改變他的進食方法（至少成年碳基是自己拿食物往嘴裡塞），也能夠徹底融入人群取得他想要的資訊，例如怎麼回去原先城市之類的。  
　　  
　　停在路邊許久的警車發動了引擎，傳出低沉富有力量的引擎聲，緩緩啟動，一個漂亮的轉身，消失在暗巷之中，巷子傳出一陣細微的金屬碰撞聲，隨後又恢復安靜，路邊的路燈發出短路聲音茲茲作響，最後壽終正寢，而路燈的熄滅的同時，從暗巷中走出了一位戴著紅色墨鏡的警察，眼鏡後方略為隱藏的眼神，透露著絲絲冷酷與兇殘，在黑暗中不斷閃耀。  
　　  
　　成穩的腳步聲在街道上響起，有如跑車低沉有力的引擎聲，迴盪在夜晚中。  
　　  
　　  
　　「拜託，你真的不能跟來，我不是說過了嗎？你不能跟我一起去大學。」  
　　  
　　「你說車型不可以啊～可是現在我的樣子是人類啊！所以可以。」  
　　  
　　看起來隨處可見、平凡到不行的大學生，正在與一位黃髮少年爭論，但看得出來是大學生單方面顯得困擾又無奈。  
　　  
　　「你這樣子也不行啊～不會有平凡大學生帶著一個小孩去上課，懂嗎？平凡大學生，我已經很不平凡的去幫忙找領導母體，也很不平凡的上了全球電視螢幕變成通緝犯，如果再不平凡的帶著一個不平凡的小孩去上課，我的平凡大學生活就會再度泡湯，懂嗎？泡湯、沒了、結束了。」  
　　  
　　「可是大哥說～變形成這樣，就可以讓我們融入人類生活啦！我也是平凡的人類。」黃髮少年興致勃勃的說。  
　　  
　　「不不不～大黃蜂，你只是外表平凡，據我所知、據所有地球人所知，一個能夠徒手把倒下來的販賣機扛起來的少年，絕對跟平凡擦不上邊。」大學生急忙揮著手說。  
　　  
　　「可是那是因為要救被壓住的小狗啊～誰叫撞倒販賣機的車開了就跑。」少年不服氣的說，「現在人類看到我還會給我糖果吃，表示我已經能夠順利融入人類了。」  
　　  
　　「對，陌生大叔給你糖吃，然後你就乖乖跟著大叔走，然後發現對方要綁架你對你毛手毛腳就單手把人的手臂扭斷，這叫平凡？」一想到剛開始自己車輛變成人類後所發生的綁架事件（？），身為車主的大學生不由得激動起來。  
　　  
　　「噢～關於那件事情是我不好，不應該這樣子作，不過後來蜜琪有教我，直接踢對方下體就好。」少年笑的很燦爛。  
　　  
　　「不、不對，這不是問題所在。」拜託萬一踢了還得了，對方不過是誘拐男童還未遂，用不絕子絕孫吧！大學生一想到被踢下去的畫面，自己都覺得超痛而不自覺扭曲表情，「總之，大黃蜂你不能跟過來，我就快要放假回家了，你先回去好嗎？我相信蜜琪很樂意陪著你的。」  
　　  
　　「不行！我要保護山姆。」  
　　  
　　早晨的大學附近並沒有很多人，只有少少老人在做著運動，以及一些認真的大學生趕著早課，沒有人多去注意旁邊正在爭執的兩人，也沒有人注意到街道的一旁徒步走來卻突然停下的警察。  
　　  
　　那個不是……。  
　　  
　　警察的紅色眼睛瞬間張大，雖然沒有看到象徵的標誌，也沒收到對方得到變成人形的訊息，但他就是很肯定的知道，眼前的黃髮少年，就是他長年對抗的對象，擁有敏捷動作與漂亮甩尾的博派變形金剛大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　冷靜的他並沒有表現出心中的激動，雖然他不知道為何博派也知道變形成人類的方法，但他至少肯定對方不知道自己也變形成人類，身為狂派，看到博派就註定是要打鬥。  
　　  
　　當然，除了看到博派首領之外，那是大家都知道絕對得留給自家守領對付的人，擅自動手是會讓首領生氣的，但如今見到這位曾經打退他的大黃蜂，他決定要不動聲色的偽裝人類暗自觀察，見機行事，尋找弱點一舉擊破。  
　　  
　　就在判官暗自打算主意的同時，在與黃髮少年談話的大學生突然轉過頭來，直直看向判官，對著他招招手：「喂！警察先生，不好意思，有點小麻煩想要請你幫忙。」  
　　  
　　判官發覺對方正在叫著自己，雖然很不想如此近距離接觸，增加被識破的風險，但決定要偽裝成人類的他，還是參考人類警察的反應動作，朝著他們走去。  
　　  
　　「聽著，大黃蜂，我現在就讓警察送你回家，如果你很堅持自己是“平凡”的人類，一定不會在人類警察面前露出馬腳吧？」大學生以著朝向他走來的警察聽不到的音量對著少年說，其實他不確定這是不是好方法，但他只知道下一堂他再遲到，就會被教授當掉。  
　　  
　　「咦？可是我想跟你去大學啊……。」  
　　  
　　黃髮少年還沒說完話，就被大學生抓住手，推到面前對著已經走到他們前面的警察說：「警察先生不好意思，可以送我堂哥的表弟的鄰居的姊姊的表哥的孩子回家嗎？他突然跑來但我實在沒辦法照顧他，所以就麻煩你了謝謝抱歉我得去上課掰掰。」  
　　  
　　大學生一說完連給對方反應時間都沒、就一溜煙的跑掉，只留下黃髮少年跟警察兩人站在路旁，錯愕地目送他離開。  
　　  
　　『這、這是什麼情況？碳基該怎麼反應呢？』  
　　  
　　整個超乎判官的預想，他只能楞楞地轉頭看向不知何時已經把目光放在自己身上的黃髮少年，好像是在觀察他一樣張大眼睛盯著。  
　　  
　　以從不把碳基放在心上的狂派戰士來說，當然分不出來對方只是在極力裝出自己是無辜又普通的可愛人類小孩，還在擔心自己的身份是否會被識破。  
　　  
　　不行，我得說些什麼，萬一對方起疑就糟了，得趕快擺脫他才行。  
　　  
　　察覺危機的判官努力搜尋自己淺薄的人類知識，必須要看起來最普通且又能順利讓對方離開的話，終於在黃髮少年歪著頭看自己時，他終於搜出唯一有保存的見面招呼語且能夠達成他的目的的話，一說出來，對方就會生氣離開的話。  
　　  
　　「跟、跟我交往吧！」  
　　  
　　判官用著嚴肅隱藏自己的緊張，音調有沒有很奇怪？碳基是這樣子說的對吧？那為什麼他還不走？為什麼只是張大眼睛看著我？  
　　  
　　黃髮少年相當震驚，為什麼第一次見面的警察要對他說出這種話？不應該是“哈囉”、“嗨”之類的的普通打招呼嗎？他顯然嚴重受到驚嚇，果然自己還是無法偽裝成普通人類？  
　　  
　　不會吧～人類警察太厲害了，一下子就丟出了讓我不知道該用什麼普通人類反應的考驗，不！我不會輸的！  
　　  
　　黃髮少年在腦中路線快速運轉，根據他偷看山姆母親所看的電視影集，他搜尋到了面對這個問題的普遍回答。  
　　  
　　「好、好啊！我們交往吧～」看到對方相當認真的問著，黃髮少年也同樣認真的回答。  
　　  
　　『『啊勒，這是什麼情況？』』  
　　  
　　在地球上，某一天的某一個街道上，身為宿敵的博派跟狂派，懷藏不同打算與想法的兩人，在此時卻同樣地在腦袋線路中問著同個問題，而很不幸的是，沒有人能夠為他們解答。  
　　  
　　於是，戰爭仍舊繼續中。  
　　  
　　他們的（戀愛）戰爭，在我們的（和平）地球。


	2. Chapter 2

　　距離時間越來越接近整點，空蕩蕩的大學人雖然多了起來，但大多都是在跟教授比賽誰比較早踏進教室，以至於就沒有人注意到，在這和平的大學中，一個少年跟一個警察面對面互看的奇怪場面。  
　　  
　　所以勒？現在下一步要幹嘛？  
　　  
　　雖然判官對於人類的觀察少得可憐，但他還是知道不能在充滿人群的地方撲倒眼前的敵人，也不能變形拿出武器來對轟，那絕對會引來騷動，向來冷靜的判官，第一次發覺當自己無法做出最平常、最常做的事情時，居然可以像是腦袋被重灌一樣讀取不出東西。  
　　  
　　跟表面冷靜內心卻開始慌張的判官不同，大黃蜂對於扮演人類這點興致勃勃，他深信自己絕對能表現出完美人類的模樣，就算是人類警察也分辨不出來。  
　　  
　　看著沒有什麼反應的警察，大黃蜂決定再次根據電視連續劇上常演的劇情來走，他不僅是單單被考驗的那個，身為博派的優秀戰士，也要主動出擊，展現自己的實力，表現自己的確就是像個人類一樣。  
　　  
　　「不請我吃點東西嗎？」大黃蜂笑著問。  
　　  
　　看吧～我知道交往之後的情侶接下來要幹嘛喔～大黃蜂內心得意不已。  
　　  
　　「你想吃什麼？」聽見對方的詢問判官安心下來，他確定眼前的少年肯定沒有認出自己，否則不會問這麼可笑的問題，狂派能請博派吃的一向只有子彈跟拳頭。  
　　  
　　對於對方沒有如自己所料的離開，判官只好繼續扮演好警官，帶著他去尋找少年開口想吃的東西。  
　　  
　　雖然不是很甘願，彷彿是受到對方命令而去執行，但判官還是頗慶幸對方能夠自己丟出下一步動作來，不然自己肯定很快就被識破了，如此想起來，就好像沒這麼不爽了。  
　　  
　　也幸好身邊沒有其他狂派在，不然肯定會被恥笑到死吧～  
　　  
　　判官低頭看著自己手上跟身旁少年手上拿的東西，冰冰涼涼、軟綿綿嫩白白的東西，再抬頭看看一臉吃得很高興的少年，雖然知道狂派跟博派的思想差了好幾光年，但他真的無法瞭解這種只有熱量跟糖份又無法提供身體能源的東西哪裡好吃，而且還可以邊吃邊露出傻笑？  
　　  
　　「好吃嗎？」這種可以說是垃圾的東西，判官內心暗自皺眉。  
　　  
　　「好吃！冰淇淋最好吃了～」大黃蜂笑得很開心，「平常都被限制不能吃，現在能吃到實在太好了。」  
　　  
　　「喔，那就好。」判官很滿意對方的高興，心情輕鬆時最容易露出破綻、也容易失去觀察力，這樣一來自己就更不會被識破。  
　　  
　　一個忙著享用自己手中的甜筒冰淇淋、一個手拿冰淇淋卻只是認真看著身旁少年吃冰（其實只是在觀察找弱點）的兩人，完全沒有注意到路旁的人投來的奇怪眼神，綠茵下、水池旁，美麗的花朵盛開在草地中，熱戀的情侶在一旁熱吻，少年跟警察共倚於長凳上，安靜且和平的吃著甜蜜蜜地甜筒冰淇淋……。  
　　  
　　真是太詭異了。  
　　  
　　所有路過此地的人抱持著這個共同想法，默默的裝作沒看見離開現場。  
　　  
　　「啊。」吃冰吃到一半的大黃蜂，無意間發現了樹叢那有人正在爭執，似乎是不良少年正在威脅人。  
　　  
　　他想也沒想就跳下長凳，往那邊跑去，身為博派，怎麼能夠坐視以大欺小的情況呢～  
　　  
　　「快把錢包交出來！」兩個一看就知道是不良少年的其中一人，對著眼前不斷發抖的人吼著。  
　　  
　　「我、我不要～」被威脅的人顯然害怕著，卻也不敢交出手中握緊的錢包。  
　　  
　　「叫你交出來就交出來～不然的話…」  
　　  
　　「喂！你們在幹嘛，搶劫是不對的喔！」大黃蜂出現在那三人面前，毫無畏懼的說。  
　　  
　　「你這個小不點來幹嘛？」他們看大黃蜂的身高不及自己，以為只是普通的白痴小孩，便露出不懷好意的笑容靠過來。  
　　  
　　「媽媽沒有教你不要多管閒事嗎？想要活命的話快把錢交出來。」其中不良少年抓起大黃蜂的領子，威嚇意味十足。  
　　  
　　「缺錢可以去工作啊！搶別人的錢是不對的，威脅別人也不對。」大黃蜂繼續說，希望能就此說服對方停手，如果可以，他不是這麼喜歡用暴力，更何況人類這麼脆弱，萬一又不小心折斷對方的手，山姆大概又要生氣了吧！  
　　  
　　他可是正常的“普通”人類呢！怎麼能夠徒手把對方手臂折斷呢～  
　　  
　　「少囉唆！你活的不耐煩了！」  
　　  
　　糟糕，大黃蜂看著對方即將要朝著自己揮下的拳頭，萬一真的打下來，那恐怕真的要靠暴力解決了。  
　　  
　　「喂。」  
　　  
　　彷彿是從地獄最深處傳來的冰冷聲音傳來，不良少年們抬頭一看，就看見一位帶著血紅色眼鏡的警官走來。  
　　  
　　「你們是在打人嗎？」判官將半遮掩住的眼神從不良少年身上，緩緩平移到他的同夥身上，不帶任何正常人類該有的溫度，「是嗎？」  
　　  
　　「不…不～沒有，我們只是……。」不良少年幾乎是無意識地放開大黃蜂，以著面對判官的姿態慢慢退後，兩人退到一定距離才轉身拔腿就跑。  
　　  
　　判官露出一如往常鄙視人類的眼神看著那兩位不良少年的逃跑，才又看向在一旁緊握手中錢包的人，對方從一開始就沒停過的哆嗦反而抖的更大。  
　　  
　　「對、對不起我再也不敢亂偷別人東西了請原諒我真是對不起啊啊啊～～」他丟下手中的錢包，轉身拔腿就跑。  
　　  
　　「咦？不是他的錢包被勒索？」大黃蜂有些一頭霧水，他一直以為是兩個不良少年威脅無辜男孩勒。  
　　  
　　「哼，低檔次的黑吃黑。」判官不削的說，彎下身把被丟棄在地上的錢包撿起來。  
　　  
　　「哇喔。」大黃蜂感覺自己開了眼界，「不過你好厲害喔！居然知道耶～而且一眼就嚇走他們了。」  
　　  
　　「啊？」判官一點都不認為這有什麼，弱者見到強者逃跑是天經地義的事情，他相當不解對方為何要這樣說。  
　　  
　　「能夠像這樣子不用動手就可以擊退敵人真的好厲害……啊、不對不對，我是說～謝謝你救了我。」雖然自己一點也沒在怕，大黃蜂發覺自己講錯話急忙改口。  
　　  
　　「這種小角色。」你根本也沒在怕吧，判官一臉不在乎的模樣。  
　　  
　　「哈哈～」以為對方只是謙虛回應自己，大黃蜂笑了起來，「但還是很謝謝你…啊！」  
　　  
　　判官看著本來還笑著的大黃蜂，他低頭看著從自己手上掉落下來的冰淇淋屍體，翹起來的嘴角漸漸往下降，鼓起的圓潤臉頰慢慢拉平，眼角也慢慢沉下來。  
　　  
　　能夠這麼清楚察覺到表情變化還真新鮮，判官邊看邊想著，機體的時候沒有人體有這麼多零件可以做出變化，頂多只能察覺到對方情緒電波的反應而已。  
　　  
　　沒有放過大黃蜂所有表情變化過程的判官，在他開始覺得如果是機型的話，對方肯定連背上的小翅膀都垂下來的時候，他把自己手中已經開始融化的冰淇淋遞過去。  
　　  
　　「給你吧。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂轉過頭看著他，讓判官覺得有趣的是，彷彿倒轉一樣，笑容又重新堆回眼前這位少年身上，但這次比較不一樣，他注意到了對方眼睛的神采，就像大燈突然亮了起來一樣，耀眼無比。  
　　  
　　「真的嗎？謝謝你～」大黃蜂歡天喜地的收下來。  
　　  
　　本來以為對方是個怪人，一開口就是奇怪的測試問題，其實人不錯嘛～大黃蜂高興地吃著對方讓出來的冰淇淋。  
　　  
　　擔心快要融化以及怕又發生掉落意外，大黃蜂這次很快地就解決掉手中的冰淇淋，再度把注意力放回身旁這個沈默寡言幾乎沒說什麼話，只是等著自己吃完的警察。  
　　  
　　「吃完了？那就送你回家。」判官沒有忘記被人類拜託的事情，他可是“好”警察，得乖乖辦完事情。  
　　  
　　「陪我去一個地方。」大黃蜂抓住對方的手，臉上寫滿期待，「我們不是在交往嘛～陪我去吧！很好玩的。」  
　　  
　　「因為我們正在交往所以我一定要答應？」判官心中幾百萬個不願意，要裝個好警察比打爛一百台博派還難啊！  
　　  
　　「對！」大黃蜂用力點頭，但其實他不是這麼確定，只希望對方不要拒絕自己。  
　　  
　　「……帶路。」判官開始懷念自己闖蕩車道的時候，雖然無趣但至少不會覺得無奈。  
　　  
　　「耶！」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂高興的往前跑，似乎迫不及待的模樣，朝著緩慢走在自己身後的判官說：「快點、快點～這裡。」  
　　  
　　他抬頭看著和煦的陽光在大黃蜂的暖黃髮絲間閃耀，在比自己預想還要多變、寫滿情緒的臉上落下淡影，讓判官第一次覺得，人形也不壞。  
　　  
　　就跟他的引擎聲一樣，充滿朝氣。


	3. Chapter 3

　　身為一台擁有自我意識、獨立思考的機械體，實在不能理解人類這種生物為何能在只會不斷發出各樣閃光跟聲音的機器找到樂趣？更不明白身為同一種生命體、只是站的邊不同的大黃蜂，為何也能玩的這麼高興？  
　　  
　　「太好了！跟你來一起果然就能進來了！我早就想要來電動遊樂場很久啦～」大黃蜂跟著判官一起走進遊樂場之後，馬上狂奔到各樣遊戲機台前，這可是他機型時候碰不得的東西呢～  
　　  
　　「之前都會被笑說要帶大人來才能進來，實在太過分了，要比年齡我可是…啊！決定就來先玩這個。」注意力一直被各樣遊戲機吸引的大黃蜂，也不管對方有沒有在聽或者自己話講到一半，就衝向前用著自己辛苦存下的零用錢玩了起來。  
　　  
　　當然，在興頭上的大黃蜂，自然不會注意到四周以為是來臨檢或是不想惹麻煩的其他年輕人，都默默的以判官為中心點退開，還只是覺得很高興沒人跟自己搶機台玩。  
　　  
　　而討厭基碳的判官，自然也不在意這種情況，只是看著玩遊戲玩得不亦樂乎的大黃蜂，心裡不斷思考這種地方哪理好玩？一堆噪音簡直比疾風碎碎念還煩。  
　　  
　　模擬賽車？拜託，你自己都跑得比它快吧！  
　　  
　　判官看著正在樂衷於“車子開車”的大黃蜂，再次體驗到狂派跟博派相差十萬八千光年的思考迴路，並且深深體會到這次潛伏敵人身旁的觀察任務之艱辛，尤其看著遊戲彆腳的賽車設定，變形金剛跑成這樣簡直是恥辱啊！  
　　  
　　在拼命壓抑自己不要變身一砲轟了機器的判官，眼角撇到旁邊有著槍枝模型的遊戲機，機台螢幕上出現很多像是生鏽的基碳，以及不斷朝著那群生鏽基碳爆頭的槍枝瞄準點。  
　　  
　　「殭屍射擊遊戲？好啊！我們來玩吧～」  
　　  
　　「啊？」  
　　  
　　不知道哪時候已經玩完賽車的大黃蜂，看見跟自己一起來的判官盯著射擊遊戲看，誤以為對方也想玩，完全沒等對方反應就直接把機台的槍枝模型塞進判官手上。  
　　  
　　似乎已經玩過類似遊戲的大黃蜂輕鬆地拿下大量分數，而開砲就像是張嘴一樣想開就開、完全不需要按下任何開關的判官，等他習慣這個麻煩的槍枝模型以及遊戲幾乎快到一秒的延遲反應（對他而言是嚴重延遲）後，已經在螢幕上出現“你輸了”的字樣。  
　　  
　　「哈哈哈～我贏了！」大黃蜂歡呼起來，還故意用著手軸戳戳旁邊的判官，「嘖嘖～射擊技術不好的警察，這樣子怎麼抓得到罪犯呢～」  
　　  
　　「……剛剛只是我不習慣，再來一次！」開玩笑，士可殺不可辱，身為狂派居然被博派而且還是隻年輕小鬼嘲笑？他這個狂派可不是混假的！本來只想瞞混裝作人類默默從旁觀察的判官，頓時被眼前的少年激起鬥志。  
　　  
　　「哈哈～來啊！再打一次我還是會贏的啦！」哼哼～區區人類怎麼可能跟打了好幾年仗的自己比呢～博派戰士大黃蜂內心得意不已。  
　　  
　　完全沒有察覺對方同樣（甚至還要久）也是打了好幾百年仗的狂派戰士的大黃蜂，在極度輕敵以及判官完全掌握槍枝模型的使用方法下，理所當然地輸得讓他嘴巴忘記閉上，口水差點流下來。  
　　  
　　「你說誰贏啊？小鬼。」看著大黃蜂明顯吃鱉表情而心情大好的判官，舉起槍枝模型輕敲自己的肩膀，翹著嘴角滿是嘲笑。  
　　  
　　「那只是你好運而已～再來比一場，決勝負！」大黃蜂伸出手指直直地指著對方的臉，完全沒有被那雙看似凶狠的紅色眼睛給嚇到。  
　　  
　　「沒問題。」判官重新展開新回合，知道對方也認真起來，判官更是不自覺得露出躍躍欲試的表情，狂派從來不會放棄任何跟博派能夠跟分出勝負的機會。  
　　  
　　遊戲開始後，大黃蜂拿出實力，長年戰爭下來的射擊準度讓他得到不少積分，正在得意於自己打下一般人類都不太能打到的分數，想要跟旁邊的對手炫耀時，卻發現對方的分數居然比自己還要高。  
　　  
　　『可惡！這個人類警察好厲害！我怎麼能輸呢～』大黃蜂想到前一回合對方贏了之後的欠扁嘴臉，不由得加快速度多幹掉一些殭屍拿分數。  
　　  
　　反觀另一個完全不知道少年內心的憤恨，判官越打越順手，感覺多幹掉幾個心情就越來越好，能夠看到基碳這樣子被爆頭也挺不錯的，他非常樂意能把他們全部掃乾淨，只可惜只能一個一個打，如果此時有個大範圍發射砲的話，判官相信自己的心情會更好。  
　　  
　　當然，判官自然沒有意識到，這種腦袋不用思考、只要不斷殺殺殺，心情會越來越爽這點，就叫做紓解壓力。  
　　  
　　單就這點來看～基碳的遊戲其實也挺有趣的。判官心中默默訂正自己的想法。  
　　  
　　以不同想法專注於遊戲的兩人，不知不覺打到最後尾聲，瞄見判官的分數還是比自己稍微高一些的大黃蜂，腦中模擬的對方欠扁笑容越來越清晰，完全不想輸的大黃蜂，化憤怒為力量的舉起手軸—  
　　  
　　「你這個臭小鬼，幹什麼！」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂笑看著自己螢幕上顯示“你贏了”的字，笑嘻嘻地對著被他用手撞開的判官說：「沒有啊～不小心撞到你而已，才輕輕一下沒關係吧～啊！遊戲結束了，是我贏勒。」  
　　  
　　「三戰兩勝喔！你就服輸吧！」大黃蜂得意的說著。  
　　  
　　「……誰跟你三戰兩勝，你是故意干擾我的吧？」判官咬牙切齒怒著一臉裝作無辜模樣的少年。  
　　  
　　「你說什麼？我不知道喔～」大黃蜂將雙手靠在後腦，眼神往旁邊飄，裝傻意味濃厚，「哎呀～大人就不要這麼計較輸贏嘛～打輸小孩子我又不會笑你。」  
　　  
　　——，————！！  
　　  
　　判官在心中用著母語把所有的髒話全部都罵了一遍，這種陰險招數是怎樣？他都快要為正直好人代表的博派首領流下同情的淚水了。  
　　  
　　「看樣子不好好教訓你是不行的。」  
　　  
　　「啊？」大黃蜂移回視線，一看到對方扳著手指朝著自己緩慢走來，他二話不說轉頭就是狂奔逃跑，還在出店門口時使出漂亮甩尾轉向狂奔。  
　　  
　　「你有種就不要給我跑！這死小鬼！」  
　　  
　　好歹自己也是追了對方好幾年，雖然對方跑得比一般外表同年的人類還快，判官還是輕而易舉地追趕上去。  
　　  
　　「嘿嘿～他應該抓不到吧……哇喔！居然在後面！」使出比平常人型時還稍微快速的大黃蜂，轉頭看見也比一般正常人還要快的判官，對方憤怒的腳步聲讓他直覺想到某位車型狂派的低沉引擎，每次的運轉都充滿力量，深深迴盪在敵人心中，加深被視為獵物的敵人之恐懼。  
　　  
　　看到對方把自己當成獵物盯著追，大黃蜂當然是繼續更奮力地往前衝，有著強烈逃命念頭的他，看到柵欄就跳過去、碰到消防栓就閃過去，察覺對方與自己越來越近，大黃蜂幾乎是完全忘記要裝出人類模樣，拿出全力在大街上狂奔，周圍的訝異眼神早就不是他注意的地方，能不能在快要追上來的紅眼警察面前逃命才是重點啊！  
　　  
　　於是街道上，就上演了一場變形金剛（人型）的追逐戰。  
　　  
　　不輸給車型時的狂奔，幾乎是拿出本能在逃的大黃蜂，也因為狂奔而忘記思考為何人類警察能夠跟上腳程，還可以緊咬在後，也完全顧不了自己已經不是在人行道上跑，而是以逃跑順利為重點，直接穿梭在馬路之上，以人類的觀點來看，這根本已經是真槍實彈追殺等級的逃跑，而不是玩遊戲耍賴對方生氣要打人的嬉鬧。  
　　  
　　當然，其實對這兩位變形金剛而言，就如同他們打了幾百年一樣，某方面而言的確是嬉鬧沒錯，賭上性命的。  
　　  
　　「給我停下！臭小鬼。」  
　　  
　　「笨蛋才會停下來啦！」大黃蜂講完還不忘送給追趕在後方的人一個鬼臉。  
　　  
　　「叫你停下來聽見沒！」  
　　  
　　「沒聽見沒聽見～」  
　　  
　　半藏在紅色墨鏡後的眼神突然一閃，判官瞬間提高速度衝刺過去，還來不及回頭看後面發生什麼事情的大黃蜂，只看見一隻手由身後越過自己的肩膀。  
　　  
　　「都給我……。」  
　　  
　　對方的手臂一縮，大黃蜂完全沒辦法反應，整個往後栽進一個溫暖懷抱中。  
　　  
　　「遵守交通規定啊！」  
　　  
　　判官抬起腳，一腳踩住向大黃蜂撞來的汽車車板，驚悚的煞車聲與撞擊聲瞬間在四周響起，不知道是自己緊急煞車成功還是被對方一腳踩住車板被迫停下來的駕駛人，一臉驚恐地看著一手圈著黃髮少年、一腳踩在自己汽車上的警察。  
　　  
　　頓時間，他們成為了街道上最受注目的人，大黃蜂也才發覺，原來自己橫闖馬路中間，他與判官的突然衝出，造成了些許的汽車追撞之混亂。  
　　  
　　判官用著他非常人的紅色眼睛掃了四周一圈，很好，沒有基碳敢吭聲，他對此相當滿意，弱者本來就是要畏懼強者，完全忽略了其實這一連串事情，只是單純對人類而言實在太不可思議了，甚至有人開始找這附近是不是有攝影機才沒人上前詢問或者報警。  
　　  
　　隨後，判官維持著圈住大黃蜂脖子的動作，大剌剌地走向街道（馬路上的車早就都因此停下來），毫無攔阻地離開了事發現場。  
　　  
　　「可、可以放開了吧～」走了一段路後，用手抓住圈著自己脖子的手臂，大黃蜂想發難卻又不敢吭聲地細細說著，「很痛耶！也很難走路。」  
　　  
　　「搞什麼鬼。」判官很乾脆地放手，這種低等級的追逐，如果沒打算配合人型外表而是要拿出真正實力的話，他寧可變成車型直接來一場打鬥，這眼前的博派小鬼到底有沒有自覺？到底是誰比較想要扮成人類混入人群啊？  
　　  
　　「對、對不起啦～」大黃蜂有點尷尬地道歉，感覺好像把事情鬧大了，萬一被山姆或者自家首領知道了，好像會少不了挨罵，「我、我不是故意的，謝謝你救了我。」  
　　  
　　「算了。」聽見博派在跟自己道歉與道謝，判官覺得自己好像身上佈滿靜電一樣全身不對勁，他只是來偵查而已，不是像天王星那樣喜歡自己找罪受啊～  
　　  
　　說真的，判官不得不承認，比起現在低頭、手足無措的模樣，他還是比較習慣有精神到讓人很想打的大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「下次，」要打的時候麻煩請變成車型好嗎？判官一開口才發覺自己快要說錯話，對方還是以為自己是“人類”啊～  
　　  
　　「下次？」大黃蜂看著明顯定格的警察。  
　　  
　　「……麻煩不要再任意穿越馬路了，很危險。」天啊～看看自己說了什麼話，自己真是個天殺的好警察，判官幾乎都快想要去撞牆了。  
　　  
　　請相信我，敬愛的密卡登大人，這一切都是為了近身觀察啊～  
　　  
　　「嗯。」看對方似乎沒在生氣（其實是陷入自我惡厭中），也沒有再責罵自己，大黃蜂安心了下來，甚至覺得有些高興，「謝謝你，你人真好。」  
　　  
　　判官看著眼前的少年居然亮著眼神、還一副很高興的模樣在稱讚自己人很好，那種毫無懷疑對方的眼神閃亮得讓判官更覺得自我棄嫌。  
　　  
　　見鬼，打了好幾百年的博派居然相信了狂派而且還稱讚人很好？他大概是史上偽裝優秀好人類裝得最好的狂派吧～判官心裡不知道該感到高興還是該難過。  
　　  
　　「唉～」判官扶著額頭嘆了一口氣。  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？」大黃蜂好奇地看著突然嘆氣的對方。  
　　  
　　「你啊～別太相信人。」到底有沒有戰士的自覺啊？這樣子怎麼能在戰場上生存下去。判官整個看不下去，這種輕易相信人、好奇又愛玩、笑起來陽光燦爛得快跟白痴一樣的生物居然跟自己是同種生命體。  
　　  
　　「為什麼？我覺得你人很好啊～」大黃蜂掰起手指算著，「請我吃東西、還陪我玩，又救了我……。」  
　　  
　　「重點是，我們在交往嘛～」雖然不是很清楚交往是怎麼回事，不過大黃蜂認為今天他們真得很像電視劇上的情侶，一起吃東西、一起玩、發生災難時還救了對方，沒錯～真是像極了，大黃蜂滿意地對著對方笑了起來。  
　　  
　　「…你高興就好。」真悲哀，這種輕易相信人、好奇又愛玩、笑起來陽光燦爛得快跟白痴一樣的生命體真的跟自己同樣都是變形金剛，判官彷彿是認命一樣，默默地接受了這個事實。  
　　  
　　更慘的是，自己居然也沒打算糾正對方。  
　　  
　　「好了，我送你回家。」判官沒有忘記一開始被賦予的命令，為了裝作好警察，得要確實地完成任務，他抓起對方的手腕，「走。」  
　　  
　　「你這樣子抓著走在我前面不對吧？你又不知道我家在哪，應該是由我帶路才對。」大黃蜂從對方的手中掙脫掉，反過來抓住對方的手腕，拉著他就要往前走。  
　　  
　　「放開，這樣活像在牽狗。」判官的步伐一動也不動，把自己的手抽回來。  
　　  
　　「你又不知道我家在哪怎麼帶路。」大黃蜂不滿地說，重新抓住對方的手腕。  
　　  
　　「你可以用說的。」判官反抓回去。  
　　  
　　「說的你又不懂。」大黃蜂掙脫後再次抓住對方。  
　　  
　　「……。」甩開、反抓。  
　　  
　　「……。」掙脫，抓住。  
　　  
　　「好，我知道了。」發現又快要陷入打贏的人作主之爭吵，判官意示對方停下來，「你把手伸出來，攤開，不對，手掌朝上。」  
　　  
　　「這樣？」大黃蜂不明白對方的意圖，只是照著做。  
　　  
　　當他擺好對方要求的動作後，判官同樣伸出手，將掌心覆在他的手上，將手部最溫暖的地方緊貼在一起。  
　　  
　　「握起來。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂聽從對方的話將手握緊，同時對方也收起自己的手指抓住他。  
　　  
　　「這樣子總行了吧？」判官舉起他們牽在一起的手。  
　　  
　　不是誰抓住誰，而是彼此互相握住彼此。  
　　  
　　「嗯。」大黃蜂看著他們握在一起的手，好像是從來沒看過人牽手一樣盯著。  
　　  
　　雖然不是沒有跟同伴牽過，為了救人抓住彼此的手也常發生，但第一次握住如此溫熱又輕柔的手，完全跟機體的冰冷與堅硬不同，輕而易舉地直接感受到對方的溫暖，彷彿分享彼此的溫度一樣，透過那份熱度，連結了彼此。  
　　  
　　對於這份異樣的觸感，同樣是變形金剛的判官更加不習慣，別說是從來沒有與別人如此親近過，那種彷彿一捏就碎、卻又得緊握的矛盾感，讓他不知道該把目光擺在哪才好，只能近似發呆地直直望著道路前方。  
　　  
　　因為是彼此牽著手，他們也沒有誰走前面、誰走後面的問題，而是兩個人比肩而行，無語地，一起走在鋪著灰白色地磚的行人道上。  
　　  
　　雖然是同樣的不習慣，同樣的不知道該說什麼才好，但直到少年說已經到家前，兩人的雙手，都不曾放開過。


	4. Chapter 4

　　「拜託，大黃蜂，你真的不能跟我一起去上課。」同樣的情節、同樣的場所，山姆再次對著隔天仍不死心的少年，講著同樣的話。  
　　  
　　「我可是很成功的騙過人類警察喔！我就像是真正的人類一樣～所以沒問題的。」大黃蜂得意的說。  
　　  
　　「不全然是這個問題啦～你知道嗎？一般大學生是不會帶不是大學生的人去上課的。」山姆再度說出之前不斷重複的話，他甚至還已經準備好接下來要說的句子，「你不是說難得變成人類嗎？那你應該多去找其他樂子玩的，逛逛公園啊～踢踢球也不錯。」  
　　  
　　「是嗎……那好吧～我去別的地方玩。」大黃蜂聽了對方的話，思考了一下後隨即點點頭回答。  
　　  
　　「就跟你說不會有人攻擊我，所以不用保護我……啊？」山姆想都沒想繼續接著話講下去，話說到一半才發現對方居然換了台詞，「呃、呃～很高興你能想通了，那～那你就先去別的地方逛吧！」  
　　  
　　「好！掰掰～」大黃蜂跟山姆揮揮手之後，就往別的方向跑走，只留下呆呆揮手表示道別的山姆。  
　　  
　　「怪了～今天這傢伙怎麼這麼快就放棄了，我還特地準備了十五分鐘來跟他耗勒。」山姆抓抓頭，平常都得講上好幾分鐘才能讓對方打消念頭，今天對方卻非常乾脆的放棄，雖然是好事卻讓山姆有點失落，感覺就像是準備提起沈重的沙袋，卻在拿起來那瞬間發現裡面裝的是輕到不行的棉花一樣。  
　　  
　　「算了，這樣也好。」雖然有點在意為什麼大黃蜂不再繼續跟自己糾纏好像他一點也不重要了小朋友看到有趣的事情注意力就會被分散所以別太在意啊之類的，身為一台擁有自我意識跑車的車主山姆，不斷地告訴自己這不算什麼、這是好事，默默地轉身認命上課去。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　判官走在公園旁，看著一群又一群毫無警戒感的鴿子啄著地板食物之和平景象，一邊吃著剛剛有人送給他、叫做熱狗堡的東西，雖然他不是很理解為何自己只是看不爽有人朝自己身後衝來、命令自己閃開別擋路（除了密卡登大人，沒人可以命令他），他一拳把對方揍倒在地，後面追來的女性就不斷跟自己道謝，還買了東西給自己吃。  
　　  
　　既然是不用錢的東西，判官當然是沒有理由拒絕。  
　　  
　　今天依舊是無聊到讓人生鏽的日子。  
　　  
　　判官漫無目的地看著遠方鴿子群，嘗試過每天都毫無反應的內訊通話後，他就會像這樣子在街上晃，除了觀察四周情況外，也希望能夠找到一些狂派出沒的蛛絲馬跡，不過沒找到狂派半根螺絲，倒是發現（被發現？）了一隻小博派。  
　　  
　　唔、好吧！這也算是一種收穫，至少自己還有個任務，可以在對方不知情的情況下遠距離的探查…。  
　　  
　　突然間，判官發現有人抓住自己拿著熱狗堡的手臂，用力一拉，自己的食物就這樣子被人偷襲了。  
　　  
　　「……你在幹嘛？」判官看著抓住自己手臂的人。  
　　  
　　「粗通吸。」大黃蜂抓著對方的手臂，直接咬住對方拿在手上的食物，一邊吃一邊回答他問題。  
　　  
　　「喂！這是我的耶。」判官不悅地看著不斷蠶食他的食物的大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「偶痴叨啊～」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂繼續吃，他的嘴巴完全都沒有離開過熱狗堡，就好像咬住肉一樣的狗，直接在嘴巴內嚼著卻不把食物咬斷一口一口吃。  
　　  
　　「你給我咬斷吃啊！」判官用著另一隻手試圖將大黃蜂的頭推離自己的食物，他彷彿感受到自己的食物已經沾滿對方的口水。  
　　  
　　「鼻要！」大黃蜂死命抓著對方的手，嘴巴就是不放開。  
　　  
　　「算了算了，都給你吧～」看對方這樣子吃，搞得他都沒食慾了，判官很乾脆的放手，大黃蜂樂得接過所有的熱狗堡。  
　　  
　　感覺自己的耐心都被眼前小鬼磨完的判官，無力地在路旁的長椅上坐下，大黃蜂也像是理所當然地坐在他的旁邊，吃著本來應該是別人的食物。  
　　  
　　「謝謝，你人真好，又請我吃東西。」這次大黃蜂很乖地一口一口咬著吃。  
　　  
　　「哼。」這是你用搶的吧～  
　　  
　　「你最近會換區域嗎？」大黃蜂問。  
　　  
　　「啊？」判官不解地看著突然換話題的人。  
　　  
　　「巡邏的區域啊～」大黃蜂繼續吃著手上食物。  
　　  
　　「呃、喔～應該沒有吧！」需要探查的敵情一直都是博派，這點是幾百年來都不變的。  
　　  
　　「是嗎～那真可惜。」大黃蜂舔了舔嘴邊的蕃茄醬，「明天我就要暫時離開這邊了，別太想我耶～」  
　　  
　　「那太好了。」耳根終於能清淨了，判官心想，不過萬一博派在計畫什麼而要改變地點呢？判官隨即改口問：「你要去哪裡？」  
　　  
　　「哈哈～果然想我了對吧～」  
　　  
　　「……。」為了情報，忍住。  
　　  
　　「我要跟一位朋友一起回去，他放假可以回家了。」大黃蜂毫無保留地講出山姆家的位置，「想說如果你可以換區域的話～搞不好還可以碰到勒！」  
　　  
　　原來是要護送那位碳基回家，判官心裡想著，那位碳基是有這麼重要？那個人類當初掌握了火種源，搞不好還有別種有助於密卡登大人的東西被他掌握住？看樣子得調查看看。  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？」大黃蜂問著不知道在思考什麼的判官。  
　　  
　　「沒，只是突然想到…好像有要調到那邊去。」還是先為自己保留一點後路，免得到時候跟蹤過去被發現不好解釋，判官淡淡的回答。  
　　  
　　「喔耶！太好了，那就可以去找你玩了。」  
　　  
　　拜託別來啦！而且沒記錯人類警察應該是不能在值勤的時候陪人亂晃吧？這傢伙到底有沒有人類常識啊？判官心裡無限嘆氣，之前有一隻疾風在吵（吵歸吵，但還挺有用的），現在換另一隻來煩嗎？（而且還很沒用）  
　　  
　　他看著一臉高興、吃得滿臉都是蕃茄醬的大黃蜂，看樣子對方不僅是笑得像白痴，吃起東西來還是個智障。  
　　  
　　到底誰比較像人類啊……既然都特別變形成人類，卻連人類規矩都做不好。  
　　  
　　「擦一下吧？都是蕃茄醬，很髒耶。」判官壓下心中無奈，開始說著。  
　　  
　　「喔～沒關係啦！舔一舔就好了。」大黃蜂似乎很習以為常，把口中食物吞下去後，就伸出舌頭將嘴邊四周的醬給舔掉。  
　　  
　　「還有。」判官像是看到什麼奇觀一樣看著對方（事實上也還真的沒看過這種清理方法），不能理解大黃蜂怎麼能夠忍受那種軟綿綿（雖然是自己的）的器官在臉上抹啊抹的，告訴大黃蜂他的臉上還有蕃茄醬。  
　　  
　　「不是那裡。」他看著仍舊努力歪著嘴在舔的大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「快接近了，旁邊一點。」他的臉哪時候會發生肌肉神經系統因過度拉扯產生彈力失效呢？相較很努力變化表情在清理的大黃蜂，只是在觀察的判官顯得相當冷靜。  
　　  
　　「可惡、我一定要舔到！」已經是呈現賭氣模樣的大黃蜂開始亂舔。  
　　  
　　…不會乾脆用手擦掉就好了嗎？判官看著越舔方向越遠、做事毫無效率的大黃蜂，心中再次體驗到狂派跟博派思想的十萬八千光年距離，再也看不下去的他，決定結束這場舌頭根本沒有長到可以伸得過去的鬧劇。  
　　  
　　「真是個笨蛋。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂本來要抗議對方的話，在還來不及開口時，判官一手抓住大黃蜂的下巴，用著不容許對方拒絕的力道，把大黃蜂的臉扳過去，在大黃蜂還不知道對方想要幹嘛時，判官的臉突然朝著自己這邊湊過來。  
　　  
　　接著，大黃蜂感受到有個熱熱的東西刮過自己的臉頰，不習慣的距離與舉動讓他像是逃避一般緊閉眼睛，想要退縮躲掉卻被對方抓住下巴。  
　　  
　　「好了。」判官放開手，也將身體拉回原來的距離。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂小心翼翼張開眼睛，看到對方還是那張冷淡表情，喉頭因為嚥下東西而微微動了一下，他才慢慢反應過來剛剛判官是在幫自己舔掉的蕃茄醬。  
　　  
　　「噢～謝、謝謝。」大黃蜂老實地道歉，不知為何覺得有些緊張，不敢再看向對方，他開始認真地把手上剩餘的食物給吃完，這次吃得相當規矩，有種被人盯著得乖乖按照禮儀吃飯那樣。  
　　  
　　判官看了一眼低頭乖乖吃東西的大黃蜂，察覺對方的緊張而笑了一下，他將自己的身體靠著椅背上休息，目光方向前方，享受這難得的安靜時光。  
　　  
　　很快地把東西吃完的大黃蜂，跳下椅子就往前跑，判官沒有理會，他本來就沒打算管理對方的去留，這樣子突然離開他也覺得無所謂，反而還慶幸說自己又能夠一個人，省得自己還要在他面前裝成人類模樣。  
　　  
　　判官獨自發呆了一下，他看見大黃蜂興高采烈地拿著一袋東西跑來。  
　　  
　　「幹嘛？臭小鬼。」判官問著一臉笑得不懷好意、在自己面前停下來的大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「嘿！」大黃蜂高舉袋子，將裡面的東西倒到判官身上。  
　　  
　　「幹什麼！」判官下意識舉手試圖擋住掉在自己身上的東西，卻發現是一粒粒極小的東西，根本擋不住，就這樣子被撒滿全身。  
　　  
　　「沒幹嘛啊？只是～」大黃蜂賊笑了一下，閃身，「這樣！」  
　　  
　　在大黃蜂閃過身之後，出現的是大批拍著翅膀蜂擁而至的鴿子群，毫不遲疑地往判官衝來，頓時之間坐在椅子上的他，就被一群鴿子給團團圍住，完全看不出鴿子翅膀下有個人正在被當成參盤啄食。  
　　  
　　「哈哈哈～」面對這樣的情境，大黃蜂毫不留情地大笑，實在太好笑啦！被鴿子攻擊～  
　　  
　　「臭小鬼～～～」判官憤怒地站起來，一群鴿子因此被嚇到飛起來，卻又因為貪吃他身上的飼料又重新再度聚集而來，判官只得努力在這群一波波沒完沒了的鴿子群中努力移動。  
　　  
　　不過，就算有再多鴿子的圍剿，也敵不過判官要靠近目標的決心，那個笑得該死又欠打的始作俑者。  
　　  
　　見到對方殺氣騰騰地往自己走來，大黃蜂當然是拔腿就跑。  
　　  
　　「混帳！有種你不要跑～」看到目標逃走了，判官也完全無視鴿子的阻擋跑了起來，被激烈驚動的鴿子們放棄飼料，奮力飛離判官的四周，順著風向朝著大黃蜂奔走的方向飛去，劇烈的振翅將羽毛揮灑在他們身上，讓他們有種奔跑於鴿子群中的錯覺。  
　　  
　　擔心會傷到鴿子不敢跨太大步的大黃蜂與完全只想抓到對方不顧四周那些飛禽的判官，很快的就縮短彼此距離，判官伸手抓住大黃蜂的領子，沒抓起來讓對方停下腳步，反而是讓他繼續往前跑而拉開領子。  
　　  
　　就在同時，判官用著另一手隨空抓了一隻鴿子（他還很控制力道沒把鴿子捏爆），就往大黃蜂的領子內塞，他一放手，活生生的鴿子就這樣子被困在大黃蜂背部衣服內亂竄。  
　　  
　　「哇哇！」大黃蜂感受到鴿子在自己衣服內暴走，他停下腳步，想要把鴿子從衣服裡救出來卻不知道該怎麼辦，雙手就這樣子僵在半空中。  
　　  
　　「哼哼！再囂張嘛～」判官很滿意自己的成果，嘴角彎起嘲笑，好整以暇地站在旁邊看戲。  
　　  
　　「可惡！居然欺負人，你到底是不是警察啊～」雖然鴿子拍打的力道不算大，但直接拍在皮膚上還是會痛，大黃蜂委屈地快掉下淚來。  
　　  
　　「我是啊～還順便專治你這樣的臭小鬼。」那樣子委屈表情騙不了判官，別說狂派沒有同情心這種東西，而是判官壓根不想同情他，那只會讓對方藉此吃得死死的。  
　　  
　　「哼！」好不容易把鴿子從自己衣服裡面放出來，大黃蜂直盯著對方，「別忘了我還有鴿子飼料喔～」他晃晃拿在手上剩下一點的飼料袋子。  
　　  
　　「是嗎。」判官只是冷酷地笑了笑，「那我把它搶過來不就得了？」  
　　  
　　「哇～～不要過來！」見自己的武器不夠力，大黃蜂再度轉身就跑。  
　　  
　　「再跑啊！死小鬼～」判官也繼續追著對方跑，活像對方欠自己八百萬一樣。  
　　  
　　當然，他們欠彼此的東西也不是八百萬就可以解決的事情，不然兩派的首領怎麼會打了好幾百年都分不出勝負呢？  
　　  
　　就像到了好孩子回家時間，最後誰贏誰輸沒人提起，身上有著因追逐而產生掛彩的他們，走在回大黃蜂家的路上，勝負這種東西，就像是不存在一樣，他們只是安靜地牽著手，走在灑滿夕陽的道路上，從未提起。


	5. Chapter 5

　　山姆環抱住蜜琪性感的腰部，放假回家最美的事情，莫過於跟自己美麗的心愛女友來個浪漫兩人約會，不過當山姆度過好幾次擁著女友纖腰、共乘機車的快感兜風後，他開始想念由他開車載著蜜琪到景色優美的地方，兩人在引擎蓋上甜密談心的時光，對，由他開車，而不是讓蜜琪騎機車載他。  
　　  
　　「大黃蜂最近在幹什麼？該不會被哪邊的混混騙了，加入幫派之類的，然後大幹一票還差點砸破銀行…，糟糕，難怪最近都有警察一直在我家附近晃，怎麼辦～一定是出事了～難不成不只是搶錢，而是出人命了！？不行～我得～」  
　　  
　　「山姆你冷靜點。」蜜琪後腳跟輕鬆一抬，將帥氣的重型機車俐落地停放妥當，「大黃蜂會知道他在做什麼的。」  
　　  
　　「那為什麼自從我放假回來後，他總是跑不見呢？」雖然是用著幾千元就買到會全自動駕駛、幫追女友、自己找車位、幾乎快跟電動裡召喚獸一樣的汽車，但如此萬能的汽車，到了自己想用車的時候卻不見，還是一樣不值得讓人高興啊！山姆心中一陣悲哀，明明有車卻搞得跟沒車一樣。  
　　  
　　「你得讓他體驗一下地球生活啊～好歹他也是外星訪客。」蜜琪聳聳肩，她走到山姆的身旁，用著性感無比的姿勢貼著自己男友的身體，纖細的手指若有似無地在對方身上畫著，「還是～你對騎車摟腰調情已經沒有興趣呢？」  
　　  
　　「當、當然不是。」山姆吞吞口水，他知道他的女友很懂得怎麼利用自身的魅力，當然，他也是完全吃這套的人，「我只是有點擔心大黃蜂是不是跟不良少年打混、被帶壞。」  
　　  
　　「噢～這你別擔心。」蜜琪在山姆的臉頰上輕啄了一下，「他現在正跟警察打的火熱呢！」  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　「真不懂那有什麼好看的。」判官依舊是一臉冷淡的模樣，不過非常容易從他的口氣中感受到他的嫌棄。  
　　  
　　「哪有！超棒的～」大黃蜂高舉著可樂，「人人都愛飛車追逐的電影！」  
　　  
　　「喔～是嗎。」然後還得配上高熱量低能源的爆種子與前感冒糖漿，相較於身旁的少年，判官冷淡的多。  
　　  
　　「對啊！看那些車子快速追逐，」大黃蜂眼睛閃耀著興奮，「超搞笑的。」  
　　  
　　自從大黃蜂與山姆回到家、無意間發現判官之後（其實是判官故意讓他發現的），他就幾乎天天往外跑去找對方，硬是拉著對方去做一些人類常做的娛樂，體驗人類的生活。  
　　  
　　「尤其是警車追主角那輛跑車的時候最好笑，居然這樣子開當然翻車，啊！不過主角也開得很爛，當然甩不掉～」大黃蜂一邊回味著電影內容一面做出開車模樣扭動身體，「要是我的話，就直接這樣這樣～」  
　　  
　　提到飛車追逐，大黃蜂自然不陌生，追逐時候的訣竅早就掌握住，像那種程度的警車怎麼可能追得上，更何況平時追著自己的警車可不是那種程度呢！  
　　  
　　「你好像一位我認識的人喔～」一提到追逐，大黃蜂突然間想到某個人，不知不覺就說出口了。  
　　  
　　判官連眉都沒挑，他對別人的事一向沒有興趣。  
　　  
　　「他叫做判官。」大黃蜂自顧自地繼續說下去。  
　　  
　　好了，這下子他有興趣了。  
　　  
　　「個性怪、脾氣又差，一張臉死沉沉還真懷疑他的臉是不是神經系統故障，嚴肅得要命，話少到我覺得他應該只會罵人，就是個黑漆漆的古板怪人。」大黃蜂一邊勾勒出印象中判官的模樣，一邊試著用人類的話來表現出來。  
　　  
　　「你是在講那個人很糟還是在損我？」雖然不管是哪個他都很想揍人。  
　　  
　　「不過，他總是能夠很厲害地完成任務，感覺就是一個獨當一面的人，我覺得這樣子的他很帥，很能讓人信任。」大黃蜂有點不好意思的笑了一下，「不管做什麼事情都很有魄力，就連引擎…喔我是說他的聲音跟動作都是，都會讓我覺得好厲害、好棒，啊、不過要是他正在追殺了是我那就沒這麼棒了。」  
　　  
　　「重點是，」大黃蜂跳到判官面前，迫使他們兩人停下腳步，「就算我再吵再鬧再亂來，他都很認真的對待我每句話，也會全力地回應我的行為。」  
　　  
　　然後很認真地追殺我。大黃蜂把這句話默默在心中補充。  
　　  
　　「我看他就是因為這樣子，被你害到脾氣很差吧～」判官沒有露出破綻，只是淡淡地發表感想。  
　　  
　　「哈哈哈～有可能喔！不是我在說，我可是很擅長把人弄生氣。」大黃蜂自豪地說著，完全無視面前那位一副“馬的，死小鬼”的警察，「不過每次生氣完，下次他還是一樣認真的像是什麼事情都沒發生一樣追著我打，就跟你一樣，都可以盡情地陪我一起打鬧，下次見面又跟以往一樣陪我。」  
　　  
　　「跟你在一起，感覺很輕鬆呢～」或許這種關係就叫做交往？大黃蜂其實一直不明白電視影片中所說的“交往”這個詞，但如果是這種輕鬆的感覺，那麼他終於理解為何所謂交往的人可以天天都在一起而不會膩。  
　　  
　　認真地聽對方所有的話，在意對方所有的舉動，雖然彼此互相影響著彼此，卻又能夠像是齒輪轉動一樣自然地相處在一起。  
　　  
　　「……你跟你說的那位在一起也覺得很輕鬆？」平時不太在意別人想法的判官，如今也突然好奇起，眼前這個看起來好像腦袋沒什麼在轉的人到底都在想什麼。  
　　  
　　「輕鬆？喔你是說扁人這件事情嗎？超輕鬆喔！不是我扁他就是他扁我。」大黃蜂察擔心身為人類的警察會聽不懂自己的話，繼續補充：「我們不是好朋友啦～關係差到見面就只有開打。」  
　　  
　　「不過要是我們能站在同一邊，搞不好我們真的很要好呢～真可惜。」大黃蜂走回判官身邊，繼續向前一起走著，「唉～說這麼多也是做夢啦！他不可能跟我站同一邊，也一定很討厭我吧～」  
　　  
　　或許是跟一個不相關的種族說話（大黃蜂自以為），大黃蜂難得表現出自己對於變形金剛分兩派的態度，從稍微垂下的肩膀看來，他似乎真的很惋惜於對方跟自己站不同邊，以及對方不喜歡他這點。  
　　  
　　就好像盡情運轉的引擎漸漸停止沒了聲音一樣，他有些失落。  
　　  
　　「你跟他的關係這麼差，怎麼可能知道他在想什麼？」將對方反應都看在眼裡的判官，還是維持著一開始的淡然模樣，彷彿一點也不在意，「如果真的討厭你，會一直追著你跑嗎？」  
　　  
　　「會一直追著我跑是因為站的邊不同啦～」大黃蜂乾笑了兩聲。  
　　  
　　「搞不好，」判官看了身旁少年一眼，隨即又把眼神放回前方，「他其實頗喜歡你那吵死人的小鬼個性，好像精神永遠都用不完一樣，跟你口中所謂死沉沉的他不同。」  
　　  
　　「怎麼可能～」大黃蜂幾乎是下意識地揮手表示不可能，「他巴不得把我拆了打扁勒～」  
　　  
　　「可是，你現在還好好的站在這啊～」  
　　  
　　這次換判官停下腳步，轉頭看著身旁的大黃蜂，依舊沒什麼情緒的冷臉，明明是冷漠的淡然模樣，卻讓對方有種被直直盯著的感覺，用著他鮮紅的雙眼，透著紅色墨鏡緊緊地看著。  
　　  
　　「那、那是因為我比較強所以他打不倒我啊～」大黃蜂不知為何覺得緊張起來，感覺對方好像要對自己做些什麼，急忙開口轉移對方的注意力。  
　　  
　　「哦？」判官笑了笑，「既然是這樣的話，那麼，他現在還活著嗎？」  
　　  
　　「他～」大黃蜂張開口想要回答，卻不知道該怎麼回答，他不是不知道對方詢問的意思，自己號稱比較強卻還是沒能幹掉對方，他不得不承認，當初在高速公路追逐戰時，看到先前被自己打倒在地的判官追逐在自己身後，一點也不意外，還甚至是理所當然的感覺。  
　　  
　　「他還活著…。」  
　　  
　　感覺一回頭就會看到判官追在自己身後是一件非常正常的事情，就像博派看到狂派就會打起來那樣。  
　　  
　　聽到回答的判官只是再度輕笑了兩聲，沒再開口。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂也難得的沒出聲，只是低頭吃著看電影時買來的爆米花，跟著身旁的警察繼續往前走著。  
　　  
　　「你真的覺得，他不討厭我？」大黃蜂抬起頭來，問著。  
　　  
　　一直以來的敵對關係，從來沒有思考過這樣的事情，也從來沒有在意過對方對自己的感想，如今卻透過身旁這位警察，他開始介意起來。  
　　  
　　「他大概覺得你是個賤嘴巴、吵死人的混蛋死小鬼吧！」判官說著，「不過，他就是喜歡這樣子的你。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂眨眨眼，完全沒有得知別人肯定自己的喜悅，反而用著一副“看到鬼”的表情問著：「判官的腦袋不正常嗎？喜歡混蛋死小鬼…。」  
　　  
　　「哼，你也正常不到哪去啊～小鬼。」  
　　  
　　「哈、也是啦～明明就是脾氣超差的陰沉鬼，我卻喜歡他…。」大黃蜂笑著說，突然意識到什麼，立即轉過頭看著身旁的警察，「嘿！你可不要吃醋喔～」  
　　  
　　「怎麼會。」誰沒事會吃自己醋啊！判官說，「只是很高興你有自覺知道自己是混蛋死小鬼，還會亂跟別人要東西吃。」  
　　  
　　「誰跟你是混蛋死小鬼啊！你這個爛脾氣陰沉鬼…」  
　　  
　　「噓。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂正要開始抗議時，卻被判官硬生生打斷話，他停下來、拍拍大黃蜂的肩膀，將自己的食指比在嘴前，意識要對方安靜下來。  
　　  
　　就在大黃蜂還以為發生什麼事情、對方怎麼這麼認真盯著自己看的時候，下一瞬間，大黃蜂甚至還來不及閉上眼，就看見對方的臉貼近自己，首先感覺到的是嘴角被輕柔地碰觸，再來是對方的呼吸，讓他甚至有種錯覺，覺得自己吸進去的是對方吐出來的氣，混著對方無味的氣息。  
　　  
　　「在住宅區別製造噪音。」已經恢復站姿判官，露出得意的淺笑，「混蛋死小鬼沒什麼不好啊～尤其是在你露出吃鱉的表情時候。」  
　　  
　　「誰、誰吃鱉啦！可惡，居然敢來陰的偷襲我，我也要。」大黃蜂想也沒想直接抓住對方的領口往自己這邊拉，硬是在判官的嘴唇上印下去。  
　　  
　　「哼哼～怎樣。」大黃蜂放開對方，似乎很滿意自己的作為，他可不喜歡被人佔上風，只有他可以整人、別人不可以整他。  
　　  
　　「這樣你有爽嗎？」判官問。  
　　  
　　「爽！」大黃蜂點點頭，開玩笑，當然要扳回一成啊！  
　　  
　　「那就好，表示你喜歡跟我接吻。」  
　　  
　　「啊？」大黃蜂看著已經走向前的判官，只能看到對方背影的他，不懂對方丟出那句話的意思。  
　　  
　　「你還發什麼呆。」判官轉頭看向後方還站著不動的大黃蜂，「你不回家想睡街頭啊？」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂手拿著還剩下一點的爆米花桶，近似發呆地看著站在前方不遠處的判官，或許是陽光從樹陰間灑落的光影帶來錯覺，讓他覺得那位平時板著臉、脾氣差的警察，似乎從嘴角彎起一抹微笑，打從心裡的。  
　　  
　　就像是在刺眼的大太陽下，遮蔽住自己的涼爽陰影，那份溫柔遮陰。  
　　  
　　對著自己，笑著。  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　「你今天又去哪啦？」  
　　  
　　抵達山姆家的大黃蜂，很自動自發地走到廚房想要找點喝的，山姆的雙親並不在家，因為不滿上次的法國之旅被中途打斷，於是趁著這次假期又再度出發去玩，或許是知道兒子大了不想跟，或者是山姆明示暗示想要留下來陪女友（大黃蜂推測是後者），所以如今房子中只有山姆以及天天來訪的蜜琪，對大黃蜂而言，就像是大人不在家玩到爽時光。  
　　  
　　「我？今天去看電影啊～你們人類拍的搞笑片好有意思喔！就連宣傳廣告都很故意，寫作動作片真是太好笑了。」大黃蜂回答著從二樓走下來的山姆所提的問題。  
　　  
　　「跟誰去看？送你回來的那個警察？」很明顯的對方肯定誤會什麼，但山姆決定無視，問著他比較關心的事情。  
　　  
　　「嗯，對啊～」大黃蜂有些疑惑為何山姆要一臉臭臉，他開始懷疑對方是不是跟蜜琪吵架還是出去外面被人整，「你看見啦？」  
　　  
　　「從樓上窗戶就看見了，真是所謂的打得火熱，你知道自己明明有一台車卻無法開去兜風有多……咳、我是說，那個人到底是？」山姆察覺自己的女友下樓來，急忙改口改變說話方式，「你好像跟他很要好。」  
　　  
　　「當然好啊！因為我跟他～唔…正確說法是“交往中”吧～」大黃蜂思考了一下那個詞彙，完全不覺得有異地回答。  
　　  
　　「交往中！？」聽的人當然不覺得這個回答很正常，「等等、大黃蜂你真的知道交往這個詞的意思嗎？」  
　　  
　　「當然知道，」大黃蜂用著一臉“你是笨蛋嗎”的表情看著對方，「我們母語裡也有這個詞啊～我又不是小孩子我當然知道。」  
　　  
　　「這…。」該說這是跨種族戀愛還是跨性別以及你怎麼看都是小孩子萬一對方騙你去殺人放火地球還想活啊啊～山姆腦中混亂到不知道該從何說起，「那、那柯博文知道這件事情嗎？」  
　　  
　　總而言之，先找個明理的大人來處理好了。山姆默默地想。  
　　  
　　「知道啊！我早就跟大哥說了。」大黃蜂笑了笑，「他叫我玩得開心一點。」  
　　  
　　山姆開始懷疑博派到底是睿智還是天然。  
　　  
　　「好了，山姆，這麼緊張做什麼。」一直倚靠在樓梯扶手的蜜琪笑著聽完他們的對話，她走過來摟摟山姆的肩膀，意示他放鬆些，「不過是跨種族又跨性別還超齡的戀愛交往而已，他們都不擔心你擔心什麼，看你像個老媽子一樣。」  
　　  
　　光這些事情就很大條了吧！山姆心中默默吶喊著，只能小小聲微弱辯解，「我只是怕大黃蜂被騙而已。」  
　　  
　　「對方人很好嗎？」蜜琪決定不理會那個誇大操心的男友，她轉過頭來問著大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「他喔～脾氣很差老是生氣又老是板著一張臉。」大黃蜂努力思考對方的模樣，試圖從人類的詞彙中找出適合的形容詞，「我隨便戳他幾下就暴走生氣了。」  
　　  
　　「哇喔，這是你獨特的稱讚方式還是他真的這麼糟？」她皺了皺眉，「聽起來不是很好，你們是怎麼開始交往的？」  
　　  
　　「他就對我說“我們交往吧”，然後我們就交往了。」  
　　  
　　「就這樣？」她吃驚地問。  
　　  
　　「就這樣。」大黃蜂點點頭。  
　　  
　　「噢～天啊，大黃蜂，你應該要拒絕的啊！」這比他花了四千元就買到外星人還來得扯啊～聽不下去的山姆跳出來說話。  
　　  
　　「可是電視上都這樣子演啊～他都說了我們交往吧，一般人都不會拒絕吧！我可是很努力裝成人類耶～」大黃蜂有些不滿，他可是很努力的呢～  
　　  
　　「因為一般人不會提出這個問題的。」面對大黃蜂的認真，蜜琪好氣又好笑，「不過聽起來他不是個好人，…或許是我本身也不太信任警察這種東西，但，如果他真的這麼糟我看你還是快點分了吧！」  
　　  
　　「唔、雖然他脾氣很差不過他會跟我玩喔～」大黃蜂想了一下，「感覺就跟判官打架一樣，玩得很爽，不像一般人類那樣，都得小心翼翼的才行。」  
　　  
　　「你說的判官是那輛會追著你的警車？」山姆看到大黃蜂點點頭，有些小心的繼續問，彷彿接下來的問題才是他真正想問的，「狂派…會不會有可能也變成人類啊？」  
　　  
　　其實從山姆看到那位送大黃蜂回來的警察之後，他一直有種怪異的感覺，別說一般警察、甚至是一般人類，都不會有紅色眼睛還很囂張的戴著一副紅色墨鏡，至於為何位於二樓俯視的山姆會看見對方的眼睛呢？那是因為那位警察在送走大黃蜂後，很像是早就察覺到什麼地抬頭看向站在窗邊看的山姆，毫無畏懼的對上眼神，甚至還笑了一下。  
　　  
　　雖然有點距離，但山姆很肯定那絕對是不懷好意的笑，讓他直覺上想到不好的事情，而且還很該死的似曾相識。  
　　  
　　如今聽到大黃蜂提到某個狂派的名字，山姆就立刻聯想到當時被那輛警車逼問的時候，的確跟稍早與警察對視的感覺很像，被某種冷靜又狂暴的東西盯住的感覺。  
　　  
　　「狂派變成人類？」大黃蜂像是聽到什麼笑話一樣大笑起來，「怎麼可能！變形金剛怎麼可能變成人。」  
　　  
　　「你不就是變成人嗎…。」山姆覺得自己的認真好像被嘲笑一樣有些不悅，「況且之前不是也有一隻狂派也變成女生？」  
　　  
　　「那是特殊例子啦～我們也是有區別的…噢～這個東西要用人類語言來解釋好麻煩，總之，不可能變啦！」大黃蜂本來就不是會耐心解釋的料，他揮揮手，「我可以變成人型是因為天火的特殊研究所以才能順利變形的，狂派沒有這種技術。」  
　　  
　　「天火？那個阿公？」山姆懷疑地問，那個阿公連站都站不穩還可以研究？  
　　  
　　「對，不過不是你看過的那個，啊…應該也算是你看過的那個。」大黃蜂抓抓頭似乎在思考該怎麼解釋，「很久以前天火因為一場研究的失誤，結果實驗室莫名地爆炸，天火就因此失去了部份火種源而陷入停機狀態，可能當時的爆炸讓火種掉入時空扭曲中，所以才會以另一種模式跟機型出現在地球吧！我們根本沒料到可以在這邊碰到他，也順便解開了天火為何無法啟動卻還在運轉的謎題。」  
　　  
　　「現在我們拿到了地球這個天火的火種源，總算可以讓原本的天火啟動，搞不好很快他也可以來地球找我們囉～」大黃蜂高興地說，「天火本來就是個科學家，飛輪拿了先前天火遺留下來的研究紀錄，再加上一點“就地觀察取材”，才研究出讓變形金剛變形成人形的技術，不過還沒有很完善啦！所以飛輪跟鐵皮他們才沒有變，對他們來說應該是滿痛的。」  
　　  
　　「痛？」山姆再度疑惑，原來變形會痛？  
　　  
　　「嗯，痛。」大黃蜂點點頭，「因為解釋起來太麻煩你們人類的詞彙怎麼這麼少啊！總而言之就是這樣，不過如果那個可以克服的話，他們也是能順利變形成人類。」  
　　  
　　「所以，換句話說，狂派要變形成人類的話，不是不可能囉？」蜜琪問著，「只要他們拿到那個技術以及技術很完善的話。」  
　　  
　　「理論上是這麼說沒錯，不過他們應該沒有吧！」大黃蜂聳聳肩，「變形金剛變形成人類本來就是很荒謬的事情，要不是天火本來就是異於常人的腦袋，誰會去研究怎麼變成幾乎都是水的碳基。」  
　　  
　　「是嗎……那就好，不然我還想說該不會那個警察就是判官勒。」山姆一想到那個不懷好意的笑容就一陣惡寒。「莫名其妙的跑來搭訕，好像有企圖一樣地接近，雖然那種接近法很蠢…。」  
　　  
　　萬一那個警察真的是狂派判官，那就表示地球又有危險，拜託狂派不要再出現啦！可不想再來開戰一次啊！他只是想要好好和平地過生活。  
　　  
　　「而且，反向思考來看，狂派也沒料到你們會變形成人類吧～也認不出你。」山姆努力推斷著，讓自己安心下來。  
　　  
　　「嗯～他們的確料想不到。」大黃蜂看著一臉慶幸表情的山姆，露出燦爛笑容繼續說：「不過你放心，不是我在說，如果是判官的話，不管我變形成什麼，他一定都認得出來喔！」  
　　  
　　這不是值得自豪的事情吧大黃蜂！！山姆看著一臉超有自信的自家愛車，心中無限吶喊，這下子不就是對方既知道少年就是大黃蜂也知道他家住哪裡還可以光明正大地在人面前晃嗎！？他激動地抓著大黃蜂狂問：「大黃蜂！你說狂派沒有這種技術對吧！要是判官變形成人類不會長那樣子對吧！」  
　　  
　　「那個警察叫什麼名字？」蜜琪顯然也察覺到山姆正在擔心的事情。  
　　  
　　「呃、呃、對喔～他叫什麼名字啊？他好像從來都沒說他是誰，」大黃蜂完全不能理解為何眼前兩位人類的緊張，「狂派的確是沒有這種技術啦～但好像每次我們有的東西，他們不久就會有了？如果判官變形成人類的話……，哇～那跟他完全一模一樣耶！他根本就是人形版的判官嘛～」  
　　  
　　山姆現在理解那位警察不懷好意的笑容了，那的確是看到故人（而且還是敵人）的威脅笑容，如果把判官的臉變形成人類模樣，百分之百就是長那個樣子啊！  
　　  
　　山姆他現在真的很認真開始擔心他們的未來了。  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　「所以勒？你就這樣子跟他們鬧脾氣？」  
　　  
　　「當然啊！居然說你是那些該死的狂派，這是很嚴重的侮辱耶！」  
　　  
　　判官與滿臉氣憤的大黃蜂走在街上，從他們碰面開始，大黃蜂不斷地抱怨著他口中所謂朋友的碳基的事情，雖然在某人耳中聽起來，很像是他人看穿事實但當事者還執迷不悟的模樣。  
　　  
　　真不知道該稱讚他朋友觀察力很好承認自己的身份，還是極力假裝跟著罵“自己”，還有，那個所謂的侮辱是被說是狂派還是該死這個詞？判官覺得自己的腦內中樞系統快要運轉超載了。  
　　  
　　於是判官選擇了以不變應萬變－沉默，來面對，反正大黃蜂會自己不斷劈哩啪啦地講下去。  
　　  
　　「居然說你是那個判官，實在太過分了，根本無憑無據嘛～」大黃蜂似乎已經罵爽了，以著虛弱語氣來做了個結尾。  
　　  
　　判官轉頭看向走在自己身邊的少年，雙手插在口袋中，滿臉不滿地縮著頭嘟著嘴，氣憤已經發洩得差不多的他，剩下的只有無奈的沮喪。  
　　  
　　「…你怎麼敢確定我不是你講的那個判官？」  
　　  
　　「拜託～你怎麼可能是。」大黃蜂像是聽到什麼笑話一下笑起來，「你這麼好還會陪我玩，雖然脾氣很差……咦？雖然他好像也是。」  
　　  
　　「哎呀～總之，」大黃蜂跳到判官面前，也不怕對方緊急煞車不及撞上來，「因為你跟我在一起啊！所以絕對不可能是判官啦～」  
　　  
　　「這也太沒根據了吧～」所以說天真的小鬼容易早死啊～雖然知道博派天真，但這也太超過了吧！判官看著檔在面前滿臉自信的少年想著。  
　　  
　　「我就是根據啊！你怎麼可能是，噯～不說這個了，提到狂派我就倒胃，前面有個園遊會好像很好玩耶！」看到前方熱鬧的景象，完全打起精神來的大黃蜂，一如往常完全罔顧對方反應，一把就把判官給拉走。  
　　  
　　似乎是社區所舉辦的小型氣球主題活動，到處充滿著各式各樣氣球物品，不時可見攜家帶眷的家庭在其中，享受著各樣氣球遊戲。  
　　  
　　「這是什麼？」判官站在滿地氣球中，抓起腳邊其中一顆氣球，以非常嫌棄的表情看著手上只是灌滿空氣的橡膠物，這些東西叫做好玩？  
　　  
　　「氣球啊～你不知道？」拉著對方一起跑進用簡單氣球墊圍起來、倒滿小氣球的氣球池中的大黃蜂，再度展現身為“人類”的自豪知識，好心地告訴對方答案。  
　　  
　　而被指導的那位紅眼警察，則是回以“你當我白痴啊”的鄙視表情看回去，就算不是人類，上網隨便查一下也知道這種東西是什麼啊！  
　　  
　　「這種只靠單薄橡皮張力跟空氣的窮酸物有什麼好玩的。」判官不是不知道氣球，不懂的是人類以及眼前變形金剛的喜好，這種毫無耐度的東西，萬一沒控制好力道捏暴了怎麼辦？身份不就很容易被發現了嗎？  
　　  
　　博派還真的很愛自找麻煩，尤其是眼前這位死小鬼。判官心裡想著。  
　　  
　　「很好玩啊～」大黃蜂笑得有點賊，這讓判官想起之前他拿著鴿子飼料往自己身上倒之前，那種討人厭的笑容，「你看！」  
　　  
　　判官下意識轉向被人拍打的右肩，卻只是看到大黃蜂的手拍了自己兩下，什麼也沒有，他的手也很正常，判官疑惑地轉回頭看他，發現大黃蜂有些慌張地看著自己的另一隻手。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂的左手正在以不同力道與方式在擠壓著手中氣球，而被拿在手中的氣球正好高舉在判官的耳邊。  
　　  
　　「啊…。」大黃蜂露出一副惡作劇被抓包的心虛表情。  
　　  
　　「原來如此。」判官並沒有如對方預期擺出生氣模樣，反而是相當平靜地伸手將大黃蜂手中的氣球拿過來，舉在他的面前正前方，不懂判官要幹嘛的大黃蜂，盯著原本是自己手中的氣球看。  
　　  
　　「這個啊。」判官晃了晃舉在對方面前的鮮艷氣球，「是要這樣的。」  
　　  
　　碰！  
　　  
　　一聲爆破聲無預警地在大黃蜂的左耳炸開，突然間的響聲讓大黃蜂覺得自己不只是耳朵，連心臟都快被嚇到炸開。  
　　  
　　「哈、活該。」判官舉起剛剛悄悄伸向大黃蜂耳邊的右手，手中握著氣球爆破開來的碎片，相當故意地在被害者面前晃啊晃，展示自己的行兇成果。  
　　  
　　「好賤！居然來這個陰險招來嚇我～」覺得還在耳鳴的大黃蜂指著眼前兇手罵。  
　　  
　　「不知道剛剛是誰打算用這個陰險招來對付我啊？」毫無悔意，判官彎起嘴角笑了一下。  
　　  
　　「可惡！」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂不信自己捏不爆這個只有氣體跟橡膠薄膜的物體，伸手搶走判官手上原本是自己的氣球，卻不知為何怎麼擠都擠不破，手中的氣球只是像個謎樣生物不斷腫脹縮小，讓他開始有些自暴自棄想要動用原本的油壓力量硬是捏爆。  
　　  
　　「喂。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂聽見有人在叫他，一抬起頭－  
　　  
　　又一顆氣球在他面前爆開，這次沒有震到耳鳴，但突然其來的響聲還是讓他反應有些一愣一愣。  
　　  
　　「你到底是怎麼做的？」大黃蜂收起先前的不服氣，現在的他只是很單純的想要知道解答。  
　　  
　　「很簡單，找一個氣體比較多的，」看見小鬼露出驚訝表情，判官心情很好地難得為對方解說起來，他撿起腳邊的某顆氣球繼續說，「用指甲刮一下，然後～」  
　　  
　　碰的一聲，判官手中的氣球被輕鬆捏爆，全程看在眼裡的大黃蜂這次沒有被嚇到，反而是很認真地盯著對方的手瞧，看了看爆掉的氣球，他抬起頭來，臉上寫著幾分佩服。  
　　  
　　「嘿！你真厲害，居然想得出這個辦法。」很高興能夠學到方法的大黃蜂隨即挑選幾顆來玩，氣球的爆破音像是連發一樣不斷炸著，而兇手像是玩上癮一樣捏爆一個換下一個。  
　　  
　　而在一旁冷眼旁觀的判官則只是默默地看，因為他真的不懂那有什麼好玩的，而且把別人辛苦吹好的氣球一個一個弄破，難道負責人不會生氣嗎？  
　　  
　　小鬼果然到哪裡都是破壞狂。  
　　  
　　而且很慘的是，自己居然也被那個破壞狂捏爆氣球的噪音嚇得理智路線故障，他居然沒有出手阻止，反而是盯著那個過度活潑的死小鬼一直看，產生了“希望他能一直這麼高興”的錯誤程式訊息。  
　　  
　　就在判官開始懷疑自己可能招受這個星球的詭異病毒干擾以至於邏輯路線故障的時候，就被氣球池的負責人轟了出去，原因正是那隻號稱是好人博派的大黃蜂，以著不但嚇哭一群小朋友以及差點快把氣球池給弄成氣球沙漠的搞破壞炸光這裡了。  
　　  
　　「真是的，幹嘛這麼小氣，捏破幾個氣球又不會怎樣。」  
　　  
　　「那不是幾個，而是幾打好幾十個吧～」  
　　  
　　判官冷靜地回答滿臉不悅的大黃蜂，誰說狂派攻擊性強，博派的破壞力才大吧！至少眼前這位就是這樣。  
　　  
　　他們邊聊邊走，穿過各樣漂浮氣球來到公園水池旁，此地的公園規劃得還不錯，有花有草還有樹，比起水泥叢林的都市，充滿綠意的公園讓這個社區更來得有朝氣。就在他們有一搭沒一搭的閒扯時，他們看見前方樹下有位小女孩，一個人孤零零地站在那，怎麼看都覺得是跟家長走散、遇上麻煩的兒童，大黃蜂不加思索，小跑步走向那位女孩身邊。  
　　  
　　「小妹妹，你怎麼了？」  
　　  
　　「人家、人家的氣球。」沒問還好，一問小女孩就紅了眼眶，一副快要哭出來的模樣，「氣球飛走了，卡在樹上，下不來。」  
　　  
　　「你的氣球卡在樹上拿不到啊？」大黃蜂隨意抬頭撇了一眼，樹上的確卡著一顆氣球，他隨即露出笑容低頭摸摸女孩的頭，「別擔心，我幫你拿下來。」  
　　  
　　「真的嗎？謝謝大哥哥。」女孩破涕而笑，兩眼期待又高興的眼神盯著大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「哎呀～親愛的，你怎麼亂跑了。」一名表情慌張的婦人從遠方跑來，一把抱住女孩。  
　　  
　　「媽咪～人家的氣球飛走了。」女孩抱著那名婦人，她指指樹上的氣球，「大哥哥說要幫我拿下來喔！」  
　　  
　　「啊…那真是……不太好吧！我再買一顆給妳好嗎？」婦人抬頭看了樹上的氣球一眼，再看看自己女兒所謂的大哥哥，然後轉回頭看著自家女兒。  
　　  
　　「別擔心～」大黃蜂拍拍自己的胸膛，對著那對母女露出自信笑容。  
　　  
　　「喂。」察覺大黃蜂接下來要講的話，一直不吭聲的判官突然間發出制止意味的低音。  
　　  
　　「包在我身上吧！」直接忽視對方警告的大黃蜂講出想說的話，他可是熱心助人的博派優秀戰士呢！可不是那種沒血沒淚、只會冷眼旁觀的爛脾氣警察。  
　　  
　　「咦？可是、拿不到吧？」婦人疑惑地看著大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「怎麼會～沒問題的……啦……。」大黃蜂笑嘻嘻地抬頭看著卡在樹上的氣球，越看他的語氣也越遲疑，他終於理解為何婦人會說拿不到這種話了。  
　　  
　　氣球卡在樹枝上，雖然沒有高到只能看到一小點，但也沒有低到伸長手就可以拿到，這種不高不低的距離正好是普通人類跳不上去的高度。  
　　  
　　如果是機型，這種高度當然難不倒他，但大黃蜂顯然忘記自己目前是裝成普通人類，他開始有些後悔自己誇下海口，如果只有小女孩在場還可以用非人類的跳躍力拿下氣球後隨便騙過小孩，但如今卻是有個思緒清晰的大人在，樹幹光滑無法爬，普通人類的程度又跳不上去，要怎麼瞞過婦人拿到氣球呢？  
　　  
　　他看著望向自己、滿臉信任又期待的小女孩，想著身旁用著疑惑眼神看著自己的婦人，他開始有自覺自己似乎挖了個麻煩坑給自己跳，不拿，小女孩肯定很失望很難過；要拿，就會被婦人發覺自己不是人類。完全是進退兩難的大黃蜂，故意背對那對婦女、站在樹下抬頭裝作準備要拿氣球的模樣，事實上臉色早就發青，呈現混亂狀態，他現在只想夾起翅膀（？）逃走去啊！  
　　  
　　大黃蜂一切的反應自然都被判官看在眼裡，判官其實早就察覺那樣的距離高度不是普通人類能夠躍上抓到氣球的高度，打算出聲制止那個笨蛋小鬼拿石頭砸自己腳，卻沒想到那個死小鬼居然無視，很乾脆地直接搬來砸。  
　　  
　　看吧～現在知道痛了吧！博派怎麼會有這麼衝動的白痴，虧他還是戰士，連這種地形偵查都不會。判官看著臉色難看的大黃蜂想著。  
　　  
　　就在大黃蜂快要成為在場既小女孩後要哭出來的小鬼前，判官無奈地嘆口氣，觀察公園四周的人群，尋找到他不是很想用卻是目前唯一可以解決大黃蜂窘境的方法。  
　　  
　　本來打算袖手旁觀，可是看到那張快哭的臉卻不自覺地開口了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　「上來。」  
　　  
　　「咦？」  
　　  
　　突然被叫到的大黃蜂只見判官厭煩又無奈地抓抓頭髮朝著自己走來，在他的面前停下腳步，背對他蹲下來。  
　　  
　　「快點，你沒聽見嗎。」判官說得有些咬牙切齒，堂堂狂派卻背對敵人蹲下來，幸好身邊沒有疾風在，不然疾風肯定會拍照下來供日後眾人嘲笑，「憑你的身高最好能拿到啦！」  
　　  
　　「噢…噢！」  
　　  
　　被對方罵過才反應過來的大黃蜂，這才開始動作，乖乖地爬到判官背上，將兩隻腳越過對方肩膀，把重量放在判官的肩上，判官雙手抓住掛在自己肩膀上的腳，站起身，背著大黃蜂就往氣球的正下方走。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂抬頭確認好氣球位置後，藉著判官抓著腳並撐著的力道，站直身體往上抓住樹枝，伸出手來勾住氣球尾端的線，成功的將氣球給拿了下來，遞給婦人。  
　　  
　　「謝謝大哥哥。」小女孩高興地從母親那重新接過失而復得的氣球。  
　　  
　　「要好好抓牢，不要再讓它飛走囉～」大黃蜂趴在判官頭上，笑著對小女孩揮揮手，送走那對婦女。  
　　  
　　徐徐微風吹過，耳邊不時傳來遠方的歡笑聲，和平的模樣讓大黃蜂滿足地瞇起眼睛。  
　　  
　　「喂！你還不給我下來。」  
　　  
　　然而，就是有人不懂享受這種美好時光。  
　　  
　　「咦～再讓我懷念一下這個原本視角高度……噢！我是說這個高度很舒服在讓我待一下嘛！」坐在判官肩上的高度頗接近於自己機型的高度，許久沒有以這樣的視角高眺事物的大黃蜂興奮地說著，還不時晃著兩隻腳踢在判官身上。  
　　  
　　「可是我很不舒服，給我滾下來。」  
　　  
　　「不要，再讓我待一下又不會死。」大黃蜂抓緊判官的頭，死巴著，「向前走吧～走吧～」  
　　  
　　「下來！任務已經完成了快給我下來。」判官伸手抓住試圖催促自己而開始亂踢的腳，「你再亂踢小心摔死。」  
　　  
　　「快點、快點，我們去前面的公園池塘，那邊好像有水鴨。」大黃蜂無視抗議得很徹底。  
　　  
　　「當我是座騎啊！給我滾下來。」他舉起手抓住大黃蜂的腰，打算把賴在自己肩膀上的小鬼抱下來。  
　　  
　　「不要！」大黃蜂不只是僅抱住對方的頭，雙腳還死勒著對方的脖子，抵抗判官的拉扯。  
　　  
　　「喂！放開。」  
　　  
　　堅持不肯下來的大黃蜂不知不覺開始用上超出人類標準的力道，壓得判官重心朝前，而執意把大黃蜂從自己身上拔開的判官則是不斷往身後拉扯，兩個一前一後的力道讓他無法平衡站穩，在幾步試圖維持平衡卻一直無法成功的顛簸步伐下，判官一個火大，加上一顆路邊無辜石頭。  
　　  
　　「你給我滾下來！……啊。」一腳沒踩好。  
　　  
　　「耶？」一手沒抓緊。  
　　  
　　於是，悲劇就發生了。


	9. Chapter 9

　　雖然不用呼吸，但他還是感受得到水流進自己鼻腔內的感覺，他看著被扭曲的陽光，耳邊沒有任何的聲響，只有低沉的水波聲迴盪在自己腦中，彷彿時間就此暫停一樣，一切的知覺緩慢了起來，視覺逐漸扭曲，只能看見一塊塊的光影，在似乎觸手可即的頂端宛如幻覺般晃動著，而他也真的伸著手，向前方張著五指，然而，那究竟是原本想要抓住什麼卻沒抓住的手，還是後來想要抓住什麼才伸出的的手呢？  
　　  
　　他看著自己伸出的手指，任由身體往下墜著。  
　　  
　　──蜂！  
　　  
　　就在他想起斷絕四周聲音前疑似有的呼喚時，一股拉力逼迫他往上竄，彷彿突破了某種空間，聲音、空氣與知覺瞬間全數回到自己身上，眼前看見的不再是晃動的光影，而是半掩在墨鏡後的火紅雙眼。  
　　  
　　以及，掉落水中前被自己的目光所捕捉到的影像記憶。  
　　  
　　「喂！嚇呆啦？就跟你說會摔下來，你看，摔到水池裡了吧。」判官用手將滴著水的頭髮往後梳，有些狼狽的說。  
　　  
　　「……。」大黃蜂只是看了看他兩眼，就低下頭來，一語不發。  
　　  
　　「真的傻了？醒醒啊～」看著異常安靜的大黃蜂，判官毫不客氣地拍拍他的頭。  
　　  
　　被拍的人依舊是低著頭，不發一語地將判官的手給撥開來。  
　　  
　　「喂。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂依舊不吭聲，完全無視判官，只是站在原地，低著頭看著水滴從髮梢、鼻尖及下巴，在草地上滴下點點水珠。  
　　  
　　原本站在大黃蜂視覺範圍內的腳，沒有任何告知的離開，良久，在那雙腳再度出現在他的視線內時，突然一籠黑影罩下。  
　　  
　　「走吧，回家。」判官用著他的冷靜口吻說著。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂一手握著蓋在自己頭上的毛巾下擺，一手任由判官牽著往前走。  
　　  
　　與前往時完全相反，回程時兩人沒有任何一句交談，只是安靜的走在路上。  
　　  
　　「到了。」  
　　  
　　判官跟平時一樣，站在山姆家的庭園前，放開大黃蜂的手讓他自己進去，然而此時的大黃蜂不同以往，好像失去動力的車，沒人拉就絲毫不動，完全沒有要走回家的意思，判官放了人就直接邁開步伐離開，卻在走了兩步之後停下，兩人就這麼維持著幾步路的距離站著。  
　　  
　　許久，判官彷彿放棄了些什麼，轉身再度牽起大黃蜂的手，拉著他走進山姆家，越過庭園來到門口。  
　　  
　　「來了！來了！我的速度只能這麼快就算電鈴按再快也沒用所以請不要再……啊啊啊！」山姆慢條斯理地打開門，發現門口站的正是先前懷疑的敵人，他驚恐的叫了出來。  
　　  
　　「再不去洗澡擦乾，到時候感冒活該。」判官無視山姆的尖叫，將全身濕透的大黃蜂推進房裡。  
　　  
　　「如果你不想讓你老媽的地毯變成吸水抹布，最好拿一雙乾的鞋子給那個掉進池塘裡的白痴穿。」  
　　  
　　也不管好奇探出頭的蜜琪，以及山姆一副看到鬼的反應，說完話便頭也不回的離開，只留下從他頭髮以及衣服上滴下的水積，以及兩位人類的滿肚疑惑。  
　　  
　　「大黃蜂？怎麼了？」蜜琪低頭問著明顯異常的大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「你被人暗算推下池塘了？」山姆將門關上（還不忘多鎖兩道鎖，就怕疑似敵人的警察回頭找上門），也擔心的問。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂依舊站在被推進門的原地，面對他們的關心，只是默默搖搖頭。  
　　  
　　「先去沖個熱水、擦乾換套衣服吧！濕濕的很難過的。」見大黃蜂沒有出聲也沒有移動的打算，蜜琪決定不再問下去，打算先去幫忙準備乾毛巾。  
　　  
　　「看見了……。」  
　　  
　　「嗯？」蜜琪因大黃蜂微弱卻清晰的說話聲而停住腳步。  
　　  
　　「看見了？」山姆跟著蜜琪一起走到還是低著頭的大黃蜂身邊。  
　　  
　　「我看見了。」  
　　  
　　彷彿除了地板外再也沒有東西能夠出吸引他的注目，渙散的目光似乎對焦於不存在在眼前的事物。  
　　  
　　「我看見了，他手臂的……。」  
　　  
　　他抬起頭。  
　　  
　　「狂派標誌。」


	10. Chapter 10

　　被別人說他是狂派是一回事，被自己發現他是狂派又更是另一回事，前者他可以當作笑話帶過，後者的話……那麼被當作笑話的就是他。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂搬了一張板凳放在窗戶邊坐下，他將下巴靠在窗台上，盯著窗外山姆的母親自豪的庭園，不過就算現在換成垃圾場他也不會有任何反應。  
　　  
　　『跟、跟我交往吧！』  
　　『好、好啊！我們交往吧～』  
　　『他大概覺得你是個賤嘴巴、吵死人的混蛋死小鬼吧！不過，他就是喜歡這樣子的你。』  
　　『判官的腦袋不正常嗎？喜歡混蛋死小鬼…。』  
　　『哼，你也正常不到哪去啊～小鬼。』  
　　『哈、也是啦～明明就是脾氣超差的陰沉鬼，我卻喜歡他…。』  
　　  
　　大黃蜂將頭歪來歪去，呈現頭掛在窗台上滾來滾去的模樣，打了這麼久的仗，他第一次發現原來自己也有如此不該如何是好的時候，想要做什麼，卻又什麼不能做；不去做，又覺得好像該做些什麼。  
　　  
　　手機暫時聯絡不上博派長官，山姆跟蜜琪兩人擔心發現實情的大黃蜂在敵人面前會露出馬腳，刺激到一直沒有動作的狂派，於是要大黃蜂別再出門跟對方見面，等到與科博文取得聯繫獲得指令再說，而像這樣子待在窗台上發呆的事情，已經進行到第二天了。  
　　  
　　那天他從判官的背上摔下來時，雖然對方緊急伸出手想要抓住他，卻還是不夠快，讓大黃蜂只能抓到對方的長袖，而已經失去平衡陷入慌亂的他，在忘記控制力道的情況下，扯破了對方的袖子，讓對方露出本來被衣服蓋住的手臂。  
　　  
　　其實與其說自己變成人型後第一次掉進池塘感到震驚而忘記掙扎，應該說在看見那個尖銳又熟悉的狂派標誌時，他就已經掉進某種偵查不到的漩渦中，後來水面淹過了自己的眼耳，那也不過是後來發生的事情。  
　　  
　　早在看見對方身上有著那個標誌時，自己的接收系統就已經喪失功能了。  
　　  
　　那時候……在水裡好像有人對著我伸出手。  
　　  
　　大黃蜂用著手指敲著眼前的玻璃，回想著前幾天才發生的事情，就像打仗快攻一樣，很多事情一下子就發生、然後結束。  
　　  
　　後來我是怎麼從池塘裡起來的？有聽過狂派會去救博派這種事情嗎？通常狂派跟博派碰同都只有開打不是？  
　　  
　　「啊、慘了。」  
　　  
　　一個分心沒控制好力道，窗戶玻璃硬生生被大黃給戳破，他露出驚訝的表情，隨即又低下眼神恢復成死氣沈沈的模樣。  
　　  
　　「無聊死了…又不能出去、又什麼都不能做，腦袋的資料又不斷空轉也消化不了，好無聊！無聊死了啦！」  
　　  
　　他猛然站起，揮舞著四肢跳啊跳，隨後又好像氣球被戳了一個洞一樣失去活力，萎靡地掛在板凳上。  
　　  
　　「好想出去玩、好想找人去玩射擊遊戲喔……，啊、是說那個判官在水池邊露出擔心的模樣實在好好笑，那哪是狂派會有的表情啊～下次去狠狠地嘲笑他……。」  
　　  
　　好無聊，好像快要被無聊殺死一樣。  
　　  
　　沒想到不能出去找判官是這麼無聊的事情。  
　　  
　　他盯著放在遠方的遊樂器與各樣遊戲，原本喜歡玩的東西現在都提不起勁來做，只是每天在那邊晃神不知道要幹嘛。  
　　  
　　「那款遊戲本來想說要拖他來玩的說…。」大黃蜂癟癟嘴，不滿的哼哼兩聲。  
　　  
　　他轉向盯著什麼也沒有的天花板看，身體依舊癱懶在板凳上。  
　　  
　　如果說自己只能繼續被留在這裡不能出去，那也就是說我還要像這樣子滾爛好幾天？都不能跟判官見面好幾天？  
　　  
　　他驚覺了這個可怕的事實，戰士就該戰死在戰爭中，而不是被無聊給殺死的啊！  
　　  
　　搞不懂那又怎樣，反正狂派跟博派的戰爭還不都是搞不懂、打就對了啦！  
　　  
　　「齁！反正判官一定早就知道我是誰了，他都敢來跟我約會，那我幹嘛不敢出去找他。」大黃蜂跳了起來，恢復以往的幹勁，「而且不找他算帳怎麼行，給我記著！臭判官，把脖子洗好我現在就要去堵你！」  
　　  
　　「大黃蜂你在叫什麼…咦咦？你要去哪？」聽見自家愛車在那邊大吼大叫，山姆正打算走過去關心時，卻看見大黃蜂以著極快速度跑出去。  
　　  
　　跟判官見面就會打起來又怎樣！總比都不能見到來得好吧！  
　　  
　　「打仗！」  
　　  
　　死混蛋爛脾氣的臭狂派判官，佔走我CPU所有資源！  
　　  
　　「咦？」山姆錯愕地不知道該如何反應，現在是怎樣？直接開戰了嗎？  
　　  
　　「讓他去吧～」蜜琪倚在門壁邊說著，「聽說氣球派對那天有人掉到水池裡，有一位警察奮不顧身地跳進水池，緊張地立刻把落水的人救起來喔！」  
　　  
　　「啊？」山姆晃動著手指，努力在整理自己女有的話，「等等、掉到水池的人是大黃蜂，那個警察就是判官……判官很緊張地把大黃蜂救起來？而不是把他按在水裡悶死？他們、他們不是敵對嗎？」  
　　  
　　「是啊～我也覺得很奇怪，不過～」蜜琪聳聳肩，「聽說他們的戰爭打了好幾萬年，我是不知道有沒有人戰爭可以打這麼久啦！但是戀愛的話倒是可以談這麼久喔～」


	11. Chapter 11

　　『嘖、難得拿到的碳基衣服，就這樣子被那個死小鬼毀了，不過碳基的衣裝還真是脆弱，一點防護功能都沒有。』  
　　  
　　判官坐在公園的長凳上叼著菸，身上的服裝目前是自己變形而來的，似乎是為了發洩什麼似的，反而穿得比以前還盛裝，不再是只有單一件制服襯衫，連外套都好好地穿上了。當初因為算不準人類衣裝的質量，擔心自己變形出來的衣裝會被識破偽裝，於是千方百計取得一套全新的衣裝（他拒絕使用碳基使用過的），然而為了達到完美偽裝而辛苦取得的東西，卻毀在大黃蜂身上，實在讓他為之氣結。  
　　  
　　不過應該生氣的他，卻只是近似發呆地盯著天上的藍天白雲看，從送大黃蜂回家後就在也沒看到那個小鬼，明明以前都是照三餐來鬧的，現在連一個影子也沒看見，雖然以前不是沒有過，但這次不知為何特別坐立不安。  
　　  
　　雖然人型身上也有著大量水分，但實際上水對機體很不好，萬一有一點受傷就會容易生鏽，再加上沒有即時擦乾，被風吹過的話，有些小零件很容易就會鏽化脆掉，而且聽說碳基有種東西叫做受涼感冒，不知道他這樣子整個人掉進去有沒有事，說起來他怎麼沒有馬上從水裡爬起來，身為戰士反應也太慢了吧！不怕淹死嗎？還是真的嚇傻了？起來的時候態度也怪怪的，該不會真的發生什麼事情了吧？  
　　  
　　判官發現自己又開始重複運轉這種無謂的情報資訊，有些煩悶地猛吸兩口菸後，將煙蒂甩到地上，像是遷怒一樣用力踩了兩腳弄熄火。  
　　  
　　他又發現自己開始對著天空發呆，沒事情可作相當無聊，於是又再度拿出菸點了起來，碳基所發明拿來慢性自殺的菸其實還滿有趣的，辛辣的刺激在內部括搔，在呼出煙時彷彿可以將自己的不爽與煩悶給一併吐出一樣，抽著抽著好像可以打發掉心中的阻塞。  
　　  
　　「應該沒事吧……。」判官看著浮雲悠哉地飄過，爽朗的天氣很像某人的笑容，「大黃蜂。」  
　　  
　　「判官！」  
　　  
　　突然其來的大叫從判官身後響起，判官有些驚訝地往回看，就看見先前一直佔用他CPU資源的人，滿臉不爽與氣憤地站在那。  
　　  
　　「我還以為你因為小小的落水事件就生病動不了勒～沒想到精神還不……。」判官一看到他想也沒地說起來，後來才發現對方對自己的稱呼改變了，馬上就知道發生了什麼事情，他笑了笑，從椅子上站起來走到大黃蜂面前，「你發現啦？」  
　　  
　　沒有任何被識破的腦羞，也沒有任何失敗的氣憤，明明對方是板著氣憤的模樣，判官卻覺得比先前都不講話來得好。  
　　  
　　「你居然騙我！狂派的果然都很壞心！沒良心！」大黃蜂伸出手指著他。  
　　  
　　「我哪有騙你，我哪時說過我不是判官？」判官冷冷地笑。  
　　  
　　「你還騙我跟你交往！」  
　　  
　　「是你自己答應的。」  
　　  
　　「那是因為我不知道你是判官啊！」  
　　  
　　「我可是知道你是大黃蜂喔～」  
　　  
　　「那你還跟我提交往！」  
　　  
　　「誰規定我就不能跟你提交往？」  
　　  
　　「呃～呃～」的確沒有啦～但是這段爭吵怎麼覺得有點怪怪的？大黃蜂有些混亂，他只是單純想要找判官來吼一吼、指責對方的不是，「可是，你居然還抓我去別的地方玩。」  
　　  
　　「拜託，都是你來抓我的好不好，要說死沒良心是你才對吧！答應跟別人交往，自己利用完了就翻臉。」  
　　  
　　「我哪有利用你！你還不是玩得很愉快，爛脾氣陰沉鬼！」  
　　  
　　「哼～所以勒～現在你要把我甩掉，不是利用完翻臉是什麼？混蛋死小鬼。」  
　　  
　　「我哪有說我要把你甩掉！是你一直纏著我吧！害我CPU超載～都是你的影像資料啦！」  
　　  
　　「少來，這才是你的手法吧！混在一群碳基已經很煩了，還要一直猜測你的動作跟思考迴路很累耶！」  
　　  
　　「最好啦！累死你，最好累到你CPU都燒壞！」  
　　  
　　原先在公園中慢跑運動的人，都紛紛走遠，離開這對氣勢很像在對罵，但內容卻很閃耀的兩人。  
　　  
　　「噯～年輕人，麻煩你們情侶吵架回家吵好嗎？」一名路人老頭牽著狗悠哉地往他們身旁走過。  
　　  
　　「誰跟你是情侶啦！」大黃蜂雖然是聽著路人的話，卻還是繼續對著判官罵。  
　　  
　　「你看，現在要甩人了對吧！就說博派也不是好東西。」判官冷笑了一下。  
　　  
　　「就跟你說我沒有要甩了你，你的接收器是浸水故障囉？你走著瞧好了，我絕對不會談分手的！」  
　　  
　　「那正好。」就說死小鬼沒什麼不好嘛～判官笑了笑，「我也沒有這個打算。」  
　　  
　　「哼哼～誰怕誰，上次輸給我的白痴。」  
　　  
　　「上次我是讓你，你那個破爛的甩尾看了實在丟變形金剛的臉，連電動都打不贏我。」  
　　  
　　「那是電動，現實上我才不會跑輸你！」  
　　  
　　「喔？騙人的吧？有種來比一下啊！用車型。」  
　　  
　　「求之不得，你全程就只能看著我的車尾跑啦！」  
　　  
　　於是，雖然他們並沒有像路過老頭說的那樣回家吵，不過還是換了個地方，結束了這場令人搞不清楚到底是在吵架還是放閃的兩人。  
　　  
　　「這麼晚了，大黃蜂沒問題吧？」山姆看看已經黃昏的天空，「該不會真的打起來了？我應該趕快打電話給飛輪他們前來支援嗎？咦～還是得先疏散人群…啊！誰啊？」  
　　  
　　擔心大黃蜂安危的山姆被一陣門鈴聲打斷，他走到門口打開門，他很高興看見的是完整無缺只有身體稍微髒了一點的大黃蜂，卻很擔憂跟在他身旁同樣也有些狼狽的判官。  
　　  
　　「你們……？」現在發生什麼事情了？他們不是已經知道彼此的身份了嗎？卻這樣子好像什麼事情也沒發生的站在一起可以嗎？山姆緊張的問。  
　　  
　　「好啦！快滾回家吧！碾到爛泥臭死了。」判官對著大黃蜂不耐煩地說。  
　　  
　　「哼！都是你害的，你不在旁邊我就不會碾到。」大黃蜂不甘示弱瞪回去。  
　　  
　　「還亂遷怒別人，明明是你輪胎廢，別忘了明天要去大峽谷比啊！」  
　　  
　　「你才不要因為害怕逃走勒～連左轉都不知道哪邊的大路癡！」  
　　  
　　「兩位……。」我有聽錯嗎？剛剛他們是不是在約明天要去哪？山姆小心翼翼地打斷這兩個外星訪客的對話，「你們怎麼會一起出現在這？」  
　　  
　　判官與大黃蜂互向瞪了彼此兩眼後，同時轉頭面對山姆，一口同聲地說。  
　　  
　　「「因為該送他（我）滾蛋（回家）啦！」」  
　　  
　　於是，長達好幾萬年的狂派與博派戰爭，持續開打著。  
　　  
　　他們的戀愛戰爭，在我們的和平地球。  
　　


	12. 番外聖誕節

　　「烤雞、可樂、洋芋泥……啊！我忘記買薑餅屋了，咦？聖誕樹吊飾我買了嗎？好像差裝飾球，等等是不是還有經過文具店啊？」  
　　  
　　「……你給我全部都想好、列成表再繼續去買！！」  
　　  
　　明明是抱滿買來的東西，判官卻還是騰得出手給了大黃蜂腦杓一拳。  
　　  
　　別問他為何會莫名其妙被抓來幫忙跑腿買東西（還得幫忙提），判官就連為何大黃蜂他們博派會突然想過人類所謂的聖誕節，他更懷疑怎麼會有人買東西買成這樣？東掉一個、西掉一個，順序完全不對，等到要買齊、買對早就明年去啦！  
　　  
　　「很痛耶！」大黃蜂轉頭抗議。  
　　  
　　「到處有著固體水份已經很不爽了，還得被你這個臭小鬼毫無概念地拉來拉去，沒有把你扁成廢鐵算是很克制，你到底是怎麼買東西的？沒幫人跑腿過至少還知道怎麼逛街吧！」毫不留情，判官再度補了一拳在對方後腦。  
　　  
　　氣死了，真的氣死了，要在這個碳基亂無分類的街道商店中，以最快、最不浪費時間的方法完成需求單上的東西，這可是需要精密計算的事情啊！哪有人跑腿可以跑得跟蜜蜂飛一樣只會畫圈圈！博派到底怎麼教育戰士的！  
　　  
　　「就跟你說很痛你還打得很高興嘛！」大黃蜂再度轉過身，伸手準備來個回敬。  
　　  
　　「你敢扁下去我就把我手上的東西全部往你身上砸，到時候要全部重買，看是你哭還我哭。」  
　　  
　　判官冷冷地下了警告語，臉上的怒氣不似以往全寫在臉上，而是濃縮起來凝聚在顏面神經的最深層流動著，一戳馬上炸死人的那種。  
　　  
　　「又、又不是我叫你拿是你自己要拿的……好啦好啦～對不起啦～」大黃蜂嘟著嘴縮縮脖子，有些委屈地說，「我怎麼會知道要買的東西這麼多，第一次過這個節嘛～」  
　　  
　　「那是因為給你那樣亂拿，圓的都被你壓成扁的！……唉～就說你們博派幹嘛沒事學碳基過什麼聖誕節。」判官嘆氣，一處即發的怒氣彷彿隨著那口氣的嘆出，消失得無影無蹤，「你把要買的東西寫起來，點點看自己買了什麼再劃掉，前方五十公尺處有一家大型賣場，剩餘的在那邊應該可以解決。」  
　　  
　　「喔喔！好、我馬上來弄。」大黃蜂拿起先前結帳的發票，在空白處拿著對方攜帶的筆開始寫起來，「沒想到身為狂派的你居然還知道要這麼做，該不會是很有經驗吧？」  
　　  
　　關於這個問題，判官並不想回答，他找了張路邊長凳，將東西放下來方便大黃蜂去清點。  
　　  
　　「聖誕帽、聖誕樹、拐杖糖……唔～還需要什麼呢～」大黃蜂一邊思考一邊寫下清單，不時還似乎因為想到什麼而偷笑起來。  
　　  
　　相對於判官，他只是無聊地轉轉脖子，拍拍沾在自己身上的灰塵，完全與熱在其中的大黃蜂不同。  
　　  
　　「沒事學什麼基碳過節，不過就是某個死基碳的生日。」判官相當不削地講，他認為這根本是沒事找事做，而且還是自找麻煩的那種。  
　　  
　　「就是因為難得可以過人類的節日嘛～你看、都難得來到地球了，還很難得變成人類耶！」大黃蜂高興地說著，「人類都這麼熱衷，整個超有氣氛的，不也來玩一下太對不起自己了，這可是文化體驗呢～文化體驗。」  
　　  
　　「還文化體驗勒…不過就是找藉口玩。」判官把大黃蜂的清單一把抓了過來，低頭研究起來，「香檳、可樂……假鬍子？這什麼？」  
　　  
　　「總要有處罰嘛～」  
　　  
　　「啊？」判官不解地看著一臉惡作劇笑容的大黃蜂，「算了、你高興就好。」  
　　  
　　對於腦袋不知道都裝了什麼白痴事的臭小鬼，他沒有興趣去搞懂，也無須去搞懂，這樣子會活得比較久，判官如此堅信。  
　　  
　　他沒有預警地將清單丟回去給對方，對方也早就習慣判官這種蠻橫的作風，大黃蜂接起單子，有些手忙腳亂地開始根據判官挖出袋子東西念出來的名詞做刪除，雖然習慣判官的作風，並不代表他知道對方下一步的動作是什麼。  
　　  
　　本來以為會大發雷霆，下一刻卻是默不作聲的幫忙；本來以為會被嘲笑，卻是換來一陣怒氣，針對他闖的禍。  
　　  
　　不過，也是因為這樣子，大黃蜂才覺得有趣吧！對方明明是個死板的爛脾氣，相處起來卻處處充滿歡樂（雖然絕大多數是他造成的，判官本人可不這麼高興）。  
　　  
　　「難道你不覺得有趣嗎？」大黃蜂一邊劃掉清單上的東西，一邊問著正在清點的人。  
　　  
　　「啊？」  
　　  
　　「聖誕節啊～有吃有喝又有得玩，派對耶！」  
　　  
　　「沒興趣。」  
　　  
　　「嘖、真無趣。」大黃蜂劃掉假鬍子這個項目之後，突然想到應該補上一個鼻子眼鏡。  
　　  
　　「我才覺得你們很奇怪，這種事情哪裡有趣。」  
　　  
　　大黃蜂舉著筆，看向繼續挖著袋子內容物的判官，臉上興奮的笑容收了起來，他放下舉著筆與單子的手，湊向判官那邊。  
　　  
　　「判官你吃過薑餅嗎？」  
　　  
　　「啊？」判官抬起頭來看向對方，「喂、你的手停下來囉～」  
　　  
　　「唉呦～這等一下再弄沒關係啦！」大黃蜂異常執著，「你先回答我的問題，你吃過嗎？」  
　　  
　　「……你想說什麼？」看到對方少見（以判官的認知）的認真模樣，他也放棄手邊的工作，乾脆坐在本來只拿來放東西的長凳上。  
　　  
　　「我之前看那些薑餅人都好可愛，可是聽說是薑去做的，直覺就是很辣很難吃。」曾經被騙過去喝所謂東方去寒薑湯的大黃蜂，一想到那個味道就露出很噁心的表情。  
　　  
　　「後來大哥有勸我吃一點看看，他說什麼都要嚐試看看，難得我們都來了。」大黃蜂不理會對方的抗議，硬是把屁股擠到對方旁邊，坐了下來。  
　　  
　　「結果很好吃喔～意外地吃起來很香很甜，一點都不像是薑做的。」  
　　  
　　「所以你的意思是說，我沒參加過怎麼會知道聖誕節不好玩？」判官問著身旁呵出一陣陣白煙的大黃蜂。  
　　  
　　「不是啦！是跟你說身為戰士就是要有冒險犯難的精神！！」大黃蜂瞪了對方一眼，「我難得說故事結果你聽到哪去啦～」  
　　  
　　「你講得也太爛了吧。」判官回瞪回去。  
　　  
　　「什麼爛，超感人的好不好！爛是爛你的思考迴路～」  
　　  
　　「哈、小鬼要講感人故事，回爐去等吧！」判官恥笑著對方，「而且讓我再好心告訴小鬼一件事情，你再不快點去買好東西，你就等著過新年吧～」  
　　  
　　「啊啊！都是你啦！已經這麼晚了～」大黃蜂看看對方指著的手錶，緊張地跳了起來。  
　　  
　　「拜託，是誰之前在那邊想到什麼才買什麼的效率差～」判官跟著站起來，「袋子裡最後兩件，耶誕裝飾球跟星星。」  
　　  
　　「耶誕裝飾球跟星星……。」大黃蜂在清單上畫了畫，發現有個細小的白點落在自己的指尖上。  
　　  
　　「喔喔喔！下雪了！」他高舉起手歡呼起來，下生產線後，已經殘破不堪的賽伯創早就沒有如此豐富的氣候變化，就像是人類年輕體都會有的反應，看到下起雪來，就會意外興奮。  
　　  
　　「這樣子更有聖誕節氣氛啦！」大黃蜂完全不在乎自己是在大街上，高興地轉了圈，「這下子也變成幾乎都是水份組成的你不能否認，下雪的夜晚窩在壁爐旁很舒服吧～」  
　　  
　　「融雪時會讓人更想的。」判官將肩上的雪拍下來，碳基身體就是麻煩，對溫度變化過於敏感，「快走吧，等一下滿頭雪進到室內你就知道了。」  
　　  
　　「好啦！」大黃蜂加快步伐，跟上已經拿起東西往前走的判官。  
　　  
　　「咦？」大黃蜂走在對方旁邊，像是突然想到什麼發出了疑問聲。  
　　  
　　「幹嘛？別跟我說你又想折回去買什麼怪東西。」  
　　  
　　「既然你對聖誕節沒興趣，怎麼還會陪我繼續去買完東西？早就隨便買買直接抓我回去啊～」  
　　  
　　「……你說薑餅人的味道很好對吧？」眼神直視道路前方的判官說著。  
　　  
　　「是啊～」  
　　  
　　「很不巧，我比較中意的是打開薑餅人包裝的過程。」  
　　  
　　「啊？」  
　　  
　　「看起來賣場很多人，從這裡都可以看見人群了。」判官依舊是維持著平時面無表情的模樣，指著遠方。  
　　  
　　「啊、真的耶～」大黃蜂順著對方指的方向看過去，「哇喔～看樣子得努力奮戰了。」  
　　  
　　想著該怎麼控制力道又能順利擠進賣場的大黃蜂，很快地就忘記先前與判官的話題，甚至就連後來東西多到兩人手上都大包小包，不是其中一人變形成車載回去，而是一起肩併著肩、徒步回家，大黃蜂還是沒有想起任何事情，完全不覺得哪裡奇怪。  
　　  
　　大概只有感謝著今天下的是細雪而不是大雪，是個看起來有些浪漫、適合散步的好天氣。  
　　  
　　完

**Author's Note:**

> 2010年的舊作


End file.
